


"Maybe."

by lovexyou



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship dynamics, Fluff, Mutual Pining, because I said so, but lets be honest is it REALLY pretend, confident gay, i want that to be a tag why isn't that a tag yet there's a tag for everything Except that, this is just some pure gay fluff enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovexyou/pseuds/lovexyou
Summary: "Do you ever think about it?" Sana asks, voice a little lower, almost seductive if Dahyun didn't know any better."About what?"The corner of Sana’s mouth lifts up in a quick little smirk. "Kissing a girl?"orIn which Sana tries to tell Dahyun that she doesn't want a relationship, but Dahyun wants to tell her that she’s not gay. Gayness ensues.





	1. anyways

"Listen, I’ve been avoiding telling you this for a long time, but I'm not looking for a relationship right now."

 

Dahyun stares blankly, more than a little confused at Sana's sudden confession. They had been talking about cupcakes two seconds earlier, Dahyun is sure of it, so how did this topic somehow come up? Not wanting to seem rude, Dahyun nods in agreement, keeping her facial expressions neutral. “Okay?”

 

Sana’s eyebrows crease together, unsatisfied with Dahyun’s blank response.

 

In an attempt to fix whatever mistake she must have made, Dahyun looks away from Sana’s oddly intense gaze before speaking up. "Makes sense _—_ I mean, you've got your whole career ahead of you, why throw it all away for something so fleeting?"

 

Sana just stares at her, eyes wide, a mix of surprise and relief and shock painted all over her face. It almost makes Dahyun wonder if her answer had been insulting in any way.

 

"What?" Dahyun asks after Sana stays quiet for a few awkward seconds.

 

"I'm... surprised," Sana starts with, putting her arm around Dahyun and pulling her comfortably closer. "You handled that a lot better than _anyone_ I've had to tell that to."

 

"Hmm?" Dahyun raises an eyebrow, though a quick image of Momo being uncharacteristically moody a few weeks back passes through her brain. Ignoring the thought, Dahyun’s still confused as to why Sana felt like she owed Dahyun an explanation about the status of her love life. Dahyun's pretty much unrelated to the subject. "What do you mean?"

 

Sana purses her lips, her surprise being replaced by the worried little glint she previously had when she first informed Dahyun. She hesitates as if she doesn't want to hurt the younger girl. "It's just, well, I know you like me."

 

"Do I now?" Dahyun asks with a little more snark than intended, becoming more confused by the second. In asking it, though, an even more confusing thought passes through with more honesty than snark. _Do I?_

 

"Wait, you don't?" Sana’s face contorts into genuine shock—and maybe a little shame over assuming incorrectly—but before an apology can leave her lips Dahyun continues.

 

"I don't like girls, unnie."

 

Sana just stares blankly at Dahyun for a few seconds as this new piece of information makes it's way through her brain. For a brief moment, the five stages of grief passes through Sana eyes. Then she starts laughing like she just heard the best joke in her life, a pleasant sound that's more than a little rude but still cute enough to make Dahyun’s heart skip just a few beats. "Oh! Good joke, you really got me there! For a moment I thought I had read you wrong—"

 

"I'm not...?" Dahyun starts, unsure of how to phrase it. "I'm not joking? I really don't like girls, unnie. They're so hard to work with, I'd hate every moment."

 

Sana laughs even harder, her voice loud and reaching a few pitches higher than what a typical human being laughs like. It takes her a moment, but she stops, her expressions changing once again when she realizes that Dahyun's actually being serious here. She looks back up to Dahyun with a deep pity in her eyes.

 

" _Sweetie_..." Sana starts with, her voice airy, putting a comforting hand on Dahyun's shoulder. "It's okay, you don't have to lie to me."

 

"I'm not gay, Sana," Dahyun declares further, determined to establish how not gay she is (though there’s a part of Dahyun that greatly appreciates how close Sana is right now but she'd rather ignore that part of herself.)

 

"Dahyunnie... You flirt with every girl that gives you attention and I once saw you have an existential crisis when Momo almost kissed you. And that was just _fanservice_."

 

"So? That's just cuz flirting is fun for the fans."

 

Sana scoffs at that. “ _Suuure_.” 

 

"And everyone has an existential crisis when Momo’s about to kiss them regardless of gender,” Dahyun adds.

 

"Maybe you have a point there, but still..." Sana continues to look at Dahyun empathetically, her knuckles lightly caressing Dahyun's cheek and earning an audible squeak in Dahyun's breathing.

 

"I didn't mean to do that!" Dahyun states immediately, referring to the squeak, unable to look away from Sana’s eyes. Sana is just too mesmerizing for her own good and Dahyun doesn't know how to look away.

 

Sana lets her hands fall back to her sides, giving Dahyun more space so Dahyun could process what's happening. "I'm gay, too," Sana all about sings, "Girls are really pretty." She winks. "You think so too, don't you?"

 

"Well, yeah," Dahyun answers in a defensive tone, unable to deny the true facts of life. "That doesn't mean I want to date one."

 

"What about kissing? Do you ever think about kissing a girl?"

 

Dahyun shakes her head, though really she's trying to ignore all the little thoughts that are coming up again. Well, who could blame her though? Dahyun's constantly surrounded by eight beautiful girls with their own distinctive charms, Sana being the most charming. Of _course_  Dahyun may have sometimes entertained the idea of maybe leaning in and perhaps kissing one sometimes (that "one" being Sana) but no! That doesn't apply here! It would have to be a gay romantic kiss and if Dahyun would to kiss Sana this very second, it would not be a romantic kiss! And it would also only be in the moment, so it can't possibly be  _gay_. There are rules to the gay agenda, probably!

 

At least, that's how Dahyun tries to justify how not gay it is that she would like to maybe, perhaps sometimes, _only sometimes,_ kiss Sana and maybe also cuddle a little. Maybe. Only maybe, not that Dahyun  _actually_ wants to, just... maybe.

 

"Kissing is always fun," Sana states matter-of-factly, snapping Dahyun away from her wandering thoughts. "That’s how I found out."

 

Curiosity gets the better of Dahyun, her eyes widening at the realization that Sana doesn't only _act_ gay, but _does_ gay things too. "Wait, you’ve..."

 

"Girls kiss _so_ much better than boys, it’s unbelievable!” Sana states, remembering a few experiences from her high school years. “Or maybe I’m just biased, but I promise you it’s a beautiful experience! Boys tend to be really rough and forceful, but girls are so gentle and they kiss so softly the first time. And when they pull away from a kiss they blush shyly and they're always so cute… They leave my heart pounding and make me want to hug them all the time. Gosh, why are girls so cute?”

 

Dahyun nods along, staring at Sana's animated expressions of wonder when she's talking about girls. At least that’s something they can both agree on, but still. Dahyun's so not gay.

 

“It should be impossible but there’s so many cute girls I wanna kiss and take out on a date." Sana sighs longingly, suddenly missing the dating scene she had previously confessed to be avoiding. "Unfortunately, it's been a while since I've kissed a girl."

 

Dahyun just shrugs her shoulders, having no experience and therefore not really knowing how it feels missing it. _Wanting_ it, now that's something completely different. "Really? How long?"

 

"Almost two days!" Sana exclaims. "I'm touch-starved, Dahyunnie..." Sana dramatically fakes crying, hugging Dahyun like she never wants to let her go.

 

"Didn't you say that you didn't want a relationship though?" Dahyun says off-handedly, her brain getting all muddy at how blatant Sana's affection is.

 

"Yeah, but I still wanna kiss pretty girls." Sana presses her lips together in a half-pout. Dahyun’s not getting the point. Nor is she taking a hint. "Have you ever kissed someone, Dahyunnie?"

 

"Not romantically and not with a girl. I once did for a dare, but that's about it." Dahyun can see that Sana's about to continue asking questions, but Dahyun is determine to conclude her position in the matter. " _Anyways_ , I'm not gay. Sure, I never date anyone but that doesn’t mean that I’m secretly gay."

 

This time, Sana does a full-on pout. To Dahyun, Sana looks especially cute to the point that Dahyun kinda wants to squeeze her really tight and maybe cuddle for a few hours but in a not-gay way.

 

"Do you ever think about it?" Sana asks, voice a little lower, almost seductive if Dahyun didn't know any better.

 

"About what?"

 

The corner of Sana’s mouth lifts up in a quick little smirk. "Kissing a girl?"

 

Dahyun sighs, but glances at Sana's lips. She swipes a quick tongue over her own without meaning to, feeling suddenly parched. Sana seems a little bit too close to her now, arms holding her in place, and Dahyun's not so sure how to react anymore. "Considering how you're making me think about it, now I am."

 

"I feel like I need to teach you about it," Sana says bluntly, tilting her head a bit. She’s blatantly staring at Dahyun's lips now. "You know, as your gay unnie and all."

 

"About being gay? I'm not—"

 

"Trust me on this, Dahyun,” Sana says, leaning closer. “You already know about being gay, you just haven't realized it."

 

"W-what? How does that sentence make any sense? I'm not even gay to begin with? You're confusing me, Sana."

 

Sana's eyebrows creases. "Really, I'm the one confusing _you?_   You're one of the gayest girls I know, how have you not noticed that?"

 

Dahyun just shrugs, knowing she doesn't have a suitable response that could convince Sana.

 

Sana continues, "So you're either the gayest straight girl alive or you have some soul searching to do, Dubu."

 

Dahyun can't help but lean in a little. She doesn't initiate anything, but now when Sana speaks, her breath is brushing Dahyun's lips and it's making Dahyun a bit lightheaded.

 

"Do you wanna kiss me, Dahyun?"

 

Dahyun purses her lips. "Well..." Dahyun sighs tiredly, "You're making me think about it."

 

Sana leans in, closing the gap between them, placing her lips on Dahyun's in a sweet touch that's surprisingly a lot softer than Dahyun expected kisses to be. Dahyun deepens the kiss, shifting herself closer to Sana until she’s almost on her lap. The kiss leaves her head spinning and she’s not thinking things through, which is why Dahyun swipes her tongue on Sana's lips before noticing what she's doing. She pulls away then, a hand immediately over her mouth in shock despite Sana trying to pull her forwards again.

 

Dahyun looks down, an absolute blushing mess that makes Sana question whether or not being in a relationship with someone again would be all that bad. Dahyun might just be the only exception.

 

"Not gay?" Sana asks tentatively, tilting her head and trying to catch Dahyun's gaze again. Her heart's going a little faster now and it honestly feels a bit scary.

 

"S-shut up..."

 

"I can do that in various ways, which one do you prefer?" Sana asks with all the confidence she's grown up to have, earning all of Dahyun's attention and a few smacks on her arm.


	2. i heard a rumor that you're...

Dahyun finds Sana outside looking at the sunrise. She knows not to look at the older girl for too long or else her heart will feel weird, and after their conversation a few days ago, Dahyun doesn’t want Sana to be right. Dahyun’s not _gay_ gay, just… only a little gay… for really pretty girls who look really pretty without trying... Dahyun’s stubborn by nature, so who could blame her? But now that she’s watching the wind ruffle Sana’s hair and the soft tones of the sky reflect on Sana’s skin, Dahyun’s starting to realize that not letting Sana be right on the amount of gay in Dahyun is going to be a lot harder than she expected. Wait, does that even make sense? At this point, Dahyun’s too confused to think about something for more than a few seconds.

 

They arrived less than an hour ago and Dahyun’s feeling all the weight of air travel. Her head’s a little woozy, but she’s not really sleepy even though she hasn’t properly slept in the last 24 hours. She tries to convince herself that the only reason Sana looks unnaturally pretty right now is because Dahyun’s head is a mess, but Sana would probably look unnaturally pretty anyway and it’s so unfair for Dahyun’s poor little heart.

 

“I have a problem,” Dahyun speaks up suddenly, spooking Sana.

 

“Dahyun!” Sana jumps and turns, her eyes oddly wide. “H-how long have you been here?”

 

“Not that long, I just got out of the shower.” Dahyun’s eyebrows furrow at how suspicious Sana is being. “I thought you were already sleeping?”

 

Sana looks back at the sky. “Yeah, but then I’d miss the sunrise.”

 

Dahyun’s looking at Sana instead when she says: “It _is_ really pretty.”

 

Sana walks away from the railing and pulls Dahyun towards her. “You’re not even looking at it…”

 

Dahyun smiles, biting her lower lip. “Fine. You caught me.”

 

Sana simply places her arms over Dahyun and turns them both to look at the sunrise. Shades of yellow are starting to overwhelm the reds, though the night sky still hasn’t completely woken up yet. Dahyun can’t help but like this, being with Sana and watching the lazy morning wake up. It’s almost romantic.

 

Sana’s too close.

 

“I have a problem,” Dahyun repeats, gently pushing Sana’s arms away. “Can I talk to you about it?”

 

Sana pouts at her skinship being rejected but still nods, putting her hands in her jacket pockets.

 

“Momo’s mad at me.”

 

Sana can’t help but chuckle, “Well, why?”

 

Dahyun sighs. “She thinks the reason why you rejected her confession was because you like me instead.” She paces a bit. “No matter what I tell her, she thinks we’re hiding something. She won’t believe me when I tell her we’re just friends.”

 

Sana tilts her head in thought. “We did kiss, though. Are we hiding that?”

 

“Yeah, but that wasn’t with _feelings_ or anything,” Dahyun says without thinking about it.

 

Sana moves back towards the railing, staring at the sky with that distant look again. “I guess it wasn’t for you,” she mumbles quietly to herself. Then, a little louder, “Friends don’t usually make out like they’re horny teenagers though. Well, unless they _are_ horny teenagers, but neither of us are teenagers.” Sana winks. “Now, when it comes to being-”

 

Dahyun coughs loudly, and then pretends to make a sign of the cross for good measure, whispering dishonest apologies.

 

Sana just laughs at Dahyun’s reaction.

 

“Stop it!” Dahyun pouts without noticing she’s pouting, “Be serious for a moment!”

 

“But I don’t want to be...” Sana complains, jutting out her lower lip. “It’s no fun if I’m serious all the time!”

 

“But you’re never serious in the first place!” Dahyun scolds.

 

“Fine, fine…” Sana says while laughing. “ _Fine_ , if it’ll make you that happy then I’ll be serious for a moment, Dubu.”

 

“Thank you.” Dahyun smiles, not entirely believing that it worked. “I think.”

 

Sana thinks for a moment on what’s a serious conversation she can have. “These past few days, everyone’s confessing to me,” she sighs dramatically. “Well, everyone but _you_.”

 

Dahyun bites her bottom lip. “I’m straight, so don’t go expecting that to change.”

 

“It’s so _exhausting_ ,” Sana continues. “Our dating ban is almost over and it’s like every guy I meet thinks he has a chance with me.” Sana crosses her arms in front of herself. “It’s like they think the only reason why I rejected them in the first place was because of the ban. They should pay more attention to the rumors.”

 

Dahyun raises an eyebrow. “Rumors? Which rumors?”

 

“The gay ones,” Sana explains and she’s never sounded so upset while saying the word _gay_. “Like yeah, those rumors are rude and invasive, but there’s some truth to them.” Sana continues in a lower voice: “Especially the ones that pair me with you.”

 

Dahyun decides not to comment on her inclusion in Sana’s gayest rumors. “Maybe they don’t pay attention to the rumors? Some of them are really far-fetched, and most of those dating rumors usually end up just being fan speculation or something.”

 

Sana’s pout deepens. “They could have at least googled me.”

 

“They probably think it’s just fanservice,” Dahyun tries.

 

Sana sighs exaggeratedly. “Sometimes I forget that my actions are always seen as an act rather than me being my most genuine self. When I say I love someone it’s because I really do, not because I think it’s good for my image or something.”

 

“You do come off as playful, though,” Dahyun explains, snaking her hand over Sana’s arms and intertwining their fingers. “With me, you’re always trying to kiss me because you know I’m awkward with public skinship. It’s really just a game.”

 

Sana looks directly into Dahyun’s eyes and says, “Sometimes I wonder when it stopped being a game.”

 

Dahyun clears her throat, feeling her entire face heat up to the tips of her ears. “A-anyway, what about the girls?” Dahyun asks, deciding that’s it’s about time to steer this conversation back to where it started.

 

“You mean the Twice girls?” Sana asks, and she actually stops to think about it for a moment.

 

“No!” Dahyun says loudly, a giggle in her words. “I meant girls in general. Are you getting confessed to by any girls recently, unnie?”

 

“A couple, but no one I’m too interested in.” Sana looks up and meets Dahyun’s eye again.

 

They’re too close again. _Always too close_ , Dahyun can’t help but think. She finds herself glancing at Sana’s lips, wanting to close the gap between them. Sana doesn’t do anything, only smiling fondly at Dahyun and waiting for the younger girl to act.

 

“There is this one person I want to try dating,” Sana admits, her voice soft and almost shy if it was ever possible for Minatozaki Sana to be shy. “But they’re always pushing me away.”

 

“Really?” Dahyun wishes her heart didn’t beat faster at hearing that, wishes she didn’t know that Sana was talking about her. “I thought you didn’t like dating?”

 

“I don’t, but she’s the exception.”

 

“Is it okay if I do something really stupid?” Dahyun asks, biting her bottom lip.

 

Sana’s eyes are bright and her smile turns mischievous. “Only if it means I win.”

 

“Win what?” Dahyun asks, playing dumb and slowly inching closer.

 

“Win your heart,” Sana says and puts her hands on either side of Dahyun’s face. She’s the first one to make a move, just like last time.

 

If their first kiss felt like too much all at once, this one feels like it’s not enough.

 

Sana’s gentle, slow, barely even moving against her. It’s almost as if she’s afraid of doing more. She savors the touch, pushes and pulls and playfully bites Dahyun’s bottom lip. Then she tilts her head back and it’s over.

 

Dahyun takes a moment to react properly, but then she’s putting her arms over Sana’s shoulders and pushing their bodies closer just for the sake of being close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i first knew about Twice when i googled my name randomly cuz me and sana have the same first name and she appeared.
> 
> funner fun fact: i've been writing a lot of saida lately so i may have skipped sleeping enough hours and then i met up with a friend who said, "hi sana!!" and my brain thought about Twice before it remembered i, too, also exist.
> 
> find me on twt @sonhyewolf


	3. [gaygaygay]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was gonna have a gay-ass makeout but that scene got too long so y'all gonna have to Wait for it.
> 
> i hope you'll enjoy this chapter regardless uwu

Sana clings to Dahyun’s sleeves like a spoiled child. “Don’t leave me! What if you die out there?!”

 

Dahyun scoffs and tugs her arm free from Sana’s grasp. She can’t help but smile at the older girl’s antics. “Stop being so dramatic. I’m not even going to be alone, Jihyo-unnie is coming with me.”

 

Sana pouts, not ready to just give in and accept that response.

 

“I’ll see you in a couple hours, okay?”

 

“Anything can happen in a couple hours!” Sana whines, trying to grab Dahyun again to make her stay.

 

“Like what?” Dahyun asks as she grabs her jacket out of the closet.

 

Sana stays quiet for about two seconds, trying to think of a convincing answer. “What if I fall madly in love with Tzuyu while you’re gone?!”

 

Dahyun rolls her eyes. “Chaeng has been dating her for two years, I think you’re a little late on that.”

 

“But then my heart will be broken!” Sana complains.

 

Dahyun looks directly at Sana. “Then get over it.”

 

Sana smirks. “The best way to get over someone is by getting under someone else…” She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively, pointing between herself and Dahyun.

 

Dahyun grabs the spray bottle filled with water that she had gotten prepared for these types of situations. She sprays Sana without thinking twice about it.

 

Sana hisses as the water hits her face.

 

“I’ll see you in a couple hours, okay?” Dahyun repeats casually like she didn’t just spray Sana with water as if Sana was a misbehaving kitten.

 

“Why did you do that?!” Sana glares at her, swiping her hands over her face to get the water off of her.

 

“Oh, this? It’s for protection.” Dahyun looks at Sana proudly, admiring how annoyed she got her.

 

No matter how annoyed, though, Sana was ready. “We don’t need protection, Dahyunnie,” she quips, trying not to be too obviously satisfied with what she just said. “I’m not a guy.”

 

Dahyun’s face reddens. She sprays Sana again.

 

Sana just laughs, putting her arms up to try and avoid the worst of it. “Oh, but you haven’t checked so maybe you should stay and-”

 

Dahyun’s eyes narrow. “What are you implying…” but then it suddenly dawns on her what Sana means and she’s spraying her down again.

 

“Okay, _maybe_ I deserved that one,” Sana admits while laughing.

 

Dahyun sprays her again.

 

~

 

“You look like you want to ask me something?” Dahyun points out as she watches Jihyo look out the car window with a skeptical look in her face.

 

Jihyo sighs. “You and Sana aren’t dating yet, right?”

 

“No!” Dahyun answers immediately. “Not yet, not ever!”

 

“Uh huh.” Jihyo nods her head, not believing Dahyun at all. “You like her a lot, don’t you?”

 

“No, I don’t!” Dahyun says truthfully, like a liar. “I mean, she’s a great person to be around and I’m sure whoever she ends up with in the future will be made the happiest person on Earth, but that won’t be me.”

 

“...Uh huh.”

 

“I’m not saying that because she makes me a happy person!” Dahyun says quickly as she notices how accusatory Jihyo’s gaze is. “I’m only saying it because it’s the truth! Whenever she walks into a room, it’s like she’s rivaling the sun, so of course when she starts dating someone then she’ll make every day brighter for that person,” she explains. “And she’s really cute, so it’s like having a playful relationship- not that I would know, though.”

 

Jihyo sighs, feeling a headache forming. “I believe you, Dahyun-”

 

“And I’m sure her kisses make time stop and fireworks explode and everything! So that person will be really happy to have Sana in his life.”

 

“ _Her_ ,” Jihyo corrects, “Really happy to have Sana in _her_ life. Sana’s gay, remember?”

 

“Hey, you can’t just out someone like that!” Dahyun says as she swats Jihyo on the arm, genuinely angry for Sana’s sake. “That’s so rude, what if she didn’t want me to know?”

 

Jihyo sighs, knowing for a fact that Sana’s been trying to subtly hint at Dahyun that she’s gay for the past two years. But Dahyun doesn’t really need to know that. “Do you like Sana?”

 

Dahyun hesitates this time. “N-no.”

 

Jihyo gets an idea, knowing just what she can ask Dahyun that can make her stop lying. If she wasn’t desperate to get an actual truthful answer, she wouldn’t have ended up doing this. “Can I ask you a serious question?”

 

Dahyun doesn’t like the way Jihyo’s looking at her like a mom who’s about to use reverse psychology on her rebellious kid. “...What’s the question?”

 

“Dahyun, do you happen to know why Sana was wet this morning?”

 

~

 

While _that_ conversation goes on (and on and _on_ ) Sana and the other six members are in their dorm, having a free day for once and using it to do absolutely nothing productive. Jeongyeon, Mina, Nayeon, Momo, and Sana were all in the living room while Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were up in their shared room, doing a good job in keeping themselves quiet while the others pretended they didn’t know exactly what they were doing up there.

 

“I think Dubu’s mad at me…” Sana mopes to everyone else but none of them are paying attention to her since they have all simultaneously decided that they’re not gonna spend their free day dealing with Sana’s problems. So, in her attempt to increase the drama and get someone to listen to her, Sana falls onto the sofa to wallow in her self-pity.

 

Someone scoffs, probably Jeongyeon, who was trying to pretend that she was too engrossed in her video game to notice Sana.

 

“You know she doesn’t like sex jokes,” Nayeon says teasingly, though she’s more focused on messing up Jeongyeon’s game by trying to tickle her. “It affects the purity of her ears,” she says as she multi-tasks.

 

“It’s just… I don’t know what to do about her…” Sana confesses.

 

Mina comes into the room right at that moment, sporting popcorn that may or may not be coincidental to this conversation, and passing it onto Nayeon.

 

“Right on time, thank you,” Nayeon says as she takes the bag. She brings a piece of popcorn to Jeongyeon’s mouth, who eats it dutifully. Nayeon continues to poke and prod Jeongyeon with popcorn until Jeongyeon groans, making a mistake in her game, smashing her console’s buttons in a desperate attempt to fix it.

 

Mina decides to be helpful. “Dahyun isn’t into the type of fun you’re into,” she says, trying to sweeten in up.

 

“Put it in words she understands,” Nayeon interrupts while munching on a piece of popcorn, “Dahyun’s _boring_ , she likes _romance_.”

 

Sana shivers at the idea. “ _Romance_ ,” she says like even the word itself brings a sour taste to her mouth. Then she sighs, completely defeated. “But I like Dahyun, though.”

 

Mina narrows her eyes, judging Sana for being so typical. “Here’s a crazy idea… How about you just tell her that?”

 

Sana groans like the weight on the world is on her shoulders and no one is even _trying_ to understand her and her problems. “But I told her I didn’t want a relationship.”

 

Mina sighs like she’s never been more annoyed. She steals the bag of popcorn from Nayeon and munches on it loudly. Nayeon tries to steal it back but Mina just raises her hand away.

 

“I kinda regret telling her that…” Sana confesses quietly, but not quietly enough for the others not to hear her.

 

Someone gasps. Mina almost drops the popcorn. Jeongyeon pauses her game. Oh shit, things just got _serious_.

 

“What do you mean?” Momo asks, having previously stayed quiet but deciding that she might as well enter this conversation. Momo hasn’t really properly talked to her since Sana decided to break up what they had (which honestly wasn’t much.) Momo had guessed that it was because of Sana’s growing feelings for Dahyun, but actually _hearing_ her admir it is surprising.

 

“It’s just, just…” Sana racks her brain for words that are worthy enough to properly describe Dahyun with. “She’s just too _adorable_ for me.”

 

Momo can’t help but laugh a bit at that, and it’s genuine. “You’ve got it bad, huh?”

 

“She’s so cute even when she’s not trying to be, and she makes me laugh really hard, and I _really_ wanna kiss her again,” Sana rambles on, remembering so vividly how her heart felt like it was blooming when Dahyun kissed her back.

 

“You _kissed_ Dahyun?” everyone asks simultaneously.

 

Sana nods, somehow sinking further into the sofa.

 

“Then why don’t you tell her that you like her?” Nayeon asks, genuinely curious, though she’s also asking this as she grabs the bag of popcorn away from Mina. “If you feel the same way, then why not be happy together?”

 

“Well, apparently Dahyun didn’t know how gay she was until I kissed her and I may have accidentally sent her into a spiral of self-discovery...?”

 

“Did she kiss you back?” Mina asks, wanting to get into the important questions.

 

“She did.” Sana smiles to herself, feeling soft.

 

Nayeon throws a piece of popcorn into her mouth. “Dubu is such a mess when it comes to feelings,” she states as if it wasn’t the most obvious thing ever.

 

“ _Feelings_ ,” Sana repeats, trying out the word, but whatever disdain she had for ‘romance’ isn’t there anymore. “Does she have feelings for me, though?” Sana asks, mostly to herself. “I hope I’m not pushing her into anything… She kissed me back, but what if that was a spur of the moment thing?”

 

“Dahyun wouldn’t kiss you back unless she felt something,” Mina says, thinking analytically about this situation. “Did she say anything at all about her feelings for you?”

 

“She didn’t tell me if she was feeling something, she just said that maybe she was.”

 

~

 

“So let me get this straight-” Jihyo starts. “You have a spray bottle?”

 

“With water, yeah.”

 

“And you sprayed Sana when she was-”

 

Dahyun blushes slightly and it makes Jihyo decide to skip over that detail.

 

“And it _worked?_ ”

 

“I was surprised too, but...” Dahyun blushes again, remembering how Sana’s jokes just got progressively more suggestive afterwards.

 

“But?”

 

“She immediately started joking again,” Dahyun admits, looking down at her hands like the good girl she is who hasn't been ruined yet and won't ever do something like that.

 

Jihyo can’t help but laugh.

 

“This is serious, unnie!” Dahyun tells her, needing to make sure that Jihyo knows that this isn’t a laughing matter and that they need to team up and figure out a way to control Sana better. “I don’t recommend it, it only made her more powerful!”


	4. and in love

Before Dahyun could even announce her arrival, Sana had jumped onto her and caused her to fall backwards.

 

“Why did you take so long?!” Sana whines, not noticing an awkward Jihyo who’s awkwardly standing by the door in her awkwardness.

 

Dahyun’s a bit dizzy over being suddenly thrown backwards, but when she focuses on how close Sana is and how if she lifted up her head then they would accidentally kiss, well, her heart goes into panic mode. “C-can you get off?”

 

Sana gasps. “Dubu! That’s such a dirty question!”

 

Dahyun turns even redder, looking away to avoid Sana. “You know what I mean…”

 

“Do I?” Sana teases. “What do you mean, Dubu?” Sana smiles, making her voice a bit lower because she knows the effect she has on this girl. “I’m into it if you are…”

 

Jihyo coughs, but Sana ignores her. She sighs, deciding to maneuver inside somehow by stepping to the side. “Hi, Sana,” Jihyo says as she passes and successfully escapes this situation.

 

“Hi, Jihyo!” Sana smiles, sitting up on Dahyun’s lap. “Did it go well?”

 

“Yeah,” Jihyo says, voice a bit high because she really wants to just walk away and yet Sana’s determined to make conversation. “I’m gonna go now. Are the others still here?”

 

Sana gets off of Dahyun, pulling her up now that the joke’s over. “I think they’re in the living room.”

 

“That’s good…” Jihyo trails off, trying to get away.

 

“Oh! But Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are upstairs, probably doing it.”

 

“Doing what?” Dahyun asks in a small voice, though as soon as the question leaves her mouth she realizes that she doesn’t really want to hear the answer.

 

“ _Sex_ , probably,” Sana answers, saying the word in a low and quiet voice. Then she wiggles her eyebrows. “We should-”

 

Before Sana can continue, Jihyo suddenly exclaims “Wait, _what?_ ” and runs up the stairs like the worried mother she is.

 

~

 

“You two _are_ having sex!” Jihyo says while opening the door.

 

But, really, they were just sitting over the bed, Chaeyoung using her phone and Tzuyu reading a book.

 

“We are?” Tzuyu asks, a bit confused, looking back at Chaeyoung. “Why didn’t you tell me, Chae? I would have put my book down.”

 

~

 

They’re right at the edge of starting preparations for their next comeback, and the Twice girls were tasked with bringing their own creative direction to this project.

 

And with incredible power comes dangerous responsibility.

 

Sana sat with her arms crossed in front of her, wearing her characteristically cute pout as if that would make this better. “Why can’t I participate?”

 

Jihyo narrows her eyes, almost glaring at Sana for asking the same question for the tenth time. “Because you’re not useful when it comes to concepts.”

 

“All I’m saying is that we should do a-”

 

“The answer is no, Sana,” Jihyo sighs. “Does anyone else, literally _anyone else,_ have any ideas for what concepts we should focus on in this comeback now that we're deciding it?”

 

Tzuyu raises her hand obediently.

 

“Tzuyu!” Jihyo visibly perks up, feeling like they might actually make some progress now. “What’s your idea, lovely maknae?”

 

“Young love?” Tzuyu offers tentatively. “I know it’s our usual concept, but it’s a good one and we can actually put our experiences on it this time.” She grabs Chaeyoung’s hand from across the table, smiling softly.

 

Jihyo visibly deflates, falling back onto her chair. “I just want a girl-crush concept,” she mumbles to herself, “is that too much to ask?”

 

“How about a young gay love story?!” Sana looks around to her members, eyes wide with excitement, hands waving around as if she was just discussing the most amazing idea she’s ever had. “Young gays! Like us! It's perfect!”

 

“You know we can’t do that,” Jihyo sighs, tapping her pen against the notebook.

 

“Why not, though?” Dahyun asks, speaking up for the first time since she sat down to idea-explore with her members. “We can choose any concept this time, so why not do one that’s important to us?”

 

Jeongyeon nods, deciding to contribute. “It’s normal for Twice to do love songs, so what’s wrong about making a gay one? I'm sure Once will love it, too.”

 

“It might count as fan-service, though,” Momo points out, scribbling something on her paper. “If we make the concept too much like what we usually do, people might think that we’re using it as a prop or something.”

 

“We don’t need to stop being cute,” Mina argues, “We can just add a kiss scene.”

 

Sana slams her hand on her table. “YES! A GAY KISS SCENE! I FUCKING VOLUNTEER!”

 

"Is that all you're gonna add to the conversation?" Jihyo asks after sighing for what feels like the hundredth time today because of Sana.

 

"CAN I VOLUNTEER DAHYUN?" Sana asks, ignoring Jihyo's question, wanting to be loudly (and annoyingly) gay.

 

“Moving on! We might get a 19 rating if we add a kiss scene.” Jihyo flips through the papers in front of her in search for the rating system and all their little details. She finds the right page, but Sana snatches it from her hands.

 

Sana speed-reads over it and slowly shrinks into her seat, her previous excitement leaving her. “Well then.” She passes the paper back to Jihyo. “That’s homophobic.”

 

Nayeon looks over Jihyo’s shoulder to read over the paper. “We’re a popular group though, shouldn’t we be able to try and change the rules?”

 

“It’s worth a try,” Jeongyeon says, writing up ideas for the MV on her paper. "If not us, then who knows when another group will try?"

 

"The rules aren't just gonna change overnight," Jihyo says, though she would like to go ahead with this concept if she wasn't worried over the repercussions.

 

"They're not gonna change if we don't try to change them," Dahyun says, standing up from her seat. "So shouldn't we at least try?"

 

~

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t try to push for a gay concept earlier then you did,” Dahyun says to Sana as they’re settling down in their individual beds to go to sleep, anticipating a long day tomorrow when they start all the photoshoots and begin planning for the MV.

 

“I just wanted an excuse to kiss you,” Sana replies without a second thought, her smile evident through her words.

 

Dahyun blushes. “Stop that.”

 

Sana raises her eyebrows, confused. “Stop what?” she asks carefully.

 

Dahyun doesn’t meet her gaze. “Stop flirting with me.”

 

“Does it make you uncomfortable?” Sana asks, voice soft and without its usual brightness.

 

“It doesn’t, but…”

 

“But?” Sana looks down at her hands, a feeling of anxiety coursing through her. “I’m sorry- I should have noticed sooner. I thought it was fun to tease you and didn’t think about how you might be feeling pushed into it.”

 

“Sana, that’s not it.” Dahyun walks from her bed and sits next to Sana. “It’s just- it’s a bit overwhelming, you know? I don’t know what I feel.”

 

“I can stop,” Sana offers. “I can stop completely, even when it's fan-service, if that makes you feel more comfortable.”

 

Dahyun shakes her head. “You really don’t have to-”

 

Sana interrupts her; “But if you want me to-”

 

“I don’t want you to.” Dahyun worries her bottom lip, not daring to look up and see Sana’s reaction. “I don’t want you to stop flirting with me, I don’t want you to stop kissing me-”

 

She has to stop there, because she’s looking at Sana now and she's so breathtakingly beautiful that Dahyun's starting to lose her grasp on all language. The light is peering in from the window, soft streaks of moonlight curving across Sana’s already perfect features, making her look undeniably gorgeous.

 

“But I don’t know what it means,” Dahyun confesses quietly, trying her best to ignore how her heart feels so heavy with tension right now, wanting yet not daring to take.

 

And Sana wishes she was as brave as she pretends to be, because she’s not brave enough to look at the girl in front of her in the eye and speak all the truths her heart has been wanting to say since the first time they kissed. She looks away, feeling her heartbeat blaring at her ears, and then she says something she knows she will regret. “We should talk about this later, tomorrow’s a long day and it’s already late.”

 

Dahyun knows what it means— _thinks_ she knows—because Sana’s told her before that relationships don’t mean much to her. Dahyun knows that this is Sana’s way of stopping this from becoming anything more than it is, than it was supposed to be.

 

But she can’t help but ignore that familiar warmth behind her eyelids and she kisses Sana softly on the lips before standing up and walking towards her own bed. “Good night.”

 

And Sana can’t help but wish that that won't be the last time Dahyun kisses her.

 

~

 

“GAY!” Sana says as she continuously hits the table, trying to hype up all the other girls.

 

“Can you be any less obvious?” Jeongyeon says while yawning. It’s far too early for Sana to get on that gay shit, and even _Jeongyeon_ is starting to get annoyed over it. And who can blame her? It's four in the morning and they're about to do work for seven hours straight.

 

“GAY, GAY, GAY!” Sana repeats, chanting it like a mantra.

 

Nayeon laughs, deciding to play into the game. “Gay, gay, gay!”

 

“Not you too,” Jeongyeon groans, hitting her head against the table, wishing that she could succumb into the sweet bliss of sleep.

 

~

 

Sana couldn’t help but feel just a _tad_ bit embarrassed that her voice was hoarse because she had been screaming about homosexuality all day to her group members. By the time it was her turn to record a couple lines for the demo song, she didn’t even sound like herself.

 

“Thanks,” Sana croaks, grabbing the cup of hot cocoa Dahyun had made for her. “Is it fine if I take tomorrow off?” she asks to Jihyo, taking a careful sip.

 

“I can ask the manager, but that’s probably fine.” Jihyo doesn’t even look up from her phone, just scrolling aimlessly. Sana’s not even sure if Jihyo’s reading something or if she’s too sleep-deprived to even understand that she has a phone in her hand. “We do have a concert in a couple days, though, so you should rest up before then.”

 

Truth be told, Sana had forgotten that they have a concert soon, being too focused on planning for their comeback and in convincing everyone to be as gay as possible for it.

 

But, well, taking a day off should make her feel better afterwards.

 

~

 

Sana isn’t entirely sure how this ended up happening. She’s been pretty out of it for the past couple days, going through each day with the same type of stressful routine: scream about being gay, prepare for the comeback, try not to pass out due to exhaustion, try not to let the _other_ girls pass out due to exhaustion, sleep for a few hours, repeat. And even screaming about being gay is starting to feel like too much work when she’s already so tired. Sana's not even sure how she's going to be able to survive another comeback when she doesn't feel rested at all.

 

She tries to remind herself that that’s probably it. She’s probably so tired that she’s imagining things, fantasizing about something that isn’t happening, wishing so hard that this dream is real that it's starting to feel like it is.

 

But still. It feels real. They’re flushed against each other, whatever distance between them completely gone. Sana’s hand is starting to trail up Dahyun’s tanktop, exploring the sensation of her skin, when Dahyun bites down softly on her bottom lip. There’s something so euphoric about that slight bit of pain, something so magical about it. Dahyun’s the one leading, pushing herself impossibly closer, more and more and more.

 

And when they pull away, Sana can’t help but fall a little bit more in love with how utterly beautiful Dahyun looks right now; stage-lights shining a sort of halo over her hair, makeup all messed up because of the kiss, lips a bit bruised, looking at her with so much _affection._

 

“I love you,” Sana says before she can stop herself, still trying to catch her breath.

 

And then everything catches up to her. The roar of the people around her is deafening, the lights are far too bright, and her heart isn’t beating with love anymore but fear—and it beats with _so much_ fear _._

 

Dahyun doesn’t look at her. She looks at the crowd, looks at their members, looks at anything but her. And there’s a blush on her face that looks far too pretty.

 

She’s smiling—Sana suddenly realizes—smiling a smile that doesn’t belong to the world but to just the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so................. did y'all like it uwu  
> today's a happy day for me, so i hope you're having a good day too! and if not, then i hope this fic had made you smile while reading it!! you deserve all the smiles~  
> as always, you can find me in twitter @sonhyewolf but be advised that i'm either screaming about pretty girls or talking about what i'm writing


	5. please tell me that it's true

“Dubu?” Sana whispers, “Are you asleep?”

 

Dahyun slowly opens her eyes, the world around her losing the red color of blood and slowly turning into the darkness of her and Sana’s room instead. She breathes out in relief, though the remnants of fear still has her heart beating wildly against her chest. “Nightmares,” Dahyun says to answer Sana’s question, hoping that her voice isn’t shaking too much.

 

Sana stays quiet for a moment. “...I’m sorry.”

 

It takes a moment for Dahyun to realize for what, takes her a moment to remember what happened at the concert. A new wave of fear passes through her. She glances at her phone, which is still on the bedside table. She turned it off last night, but there’s no doubt in her mind that she has a million messages awaiting her.

 

“We should sleep,” Dahyun says with a yawn, trying to ignore this fear, and she sounds an awful lot like Sana did last time they needed to talk but didn’t want to. “Tomorrow’s a long day.”

 

“I’m scared,” Sana admits, voice almost inaudible if it wasn’t for the silence surrounding them.

 

Dahyun doesn’t answer, maybe pretending that she had already fallen asleep again.

 

“...Can I sleep with you?” Sana asks quietly, holding her breath. She’s lacking her usual spark and it hurts Dahyun’s heart.

 

Dahyun moves to the farther side of her bed, leaving space for the other girl.

 

Sana moves quickly, a shadow in the night, climbing onto her bed and laying down under the sheets next to Dahyun. The younger girl knows that Sana’s probably trying to keep a reasonable distance between them, but maybe she wanted to feel a little less alone that has Dahyun throwing an arm over Sana, pulling her closer, huffing as she does so.

 

“I-is this okay?” Sana asks, unsure of Dahyun’s actions.

 

Knowing that she doesn’t know how to answer Sana’s question without admitting anything, Dahyun asks: “You’re usually so confident, why are you being so shy all of a sudden?”

 

Sana hesitates, but decides to tell the truth. “I know you don’t like it when I’m too obvious.” Dahyun can see that she’s biting her bottom lip nervously.

 

“You say that as if you like me,” Dahyun answers, and there’s a teasing laugh in her words.

 

“I do like you,” Sana tells her, but she doesn’t shift around to find comfort in Dahyun’s touch. She’s frozen in her spot. It’s a bit of a role-reversal for them, with Dahyun being the one with her arms around Sana, and Sana being the one hesitating.

 

“We shouldn’t do this,” Dahyun tells her, sounding distant, or maybe she’s just starting to fall asleep and her voice is drifting because of it. Despite what she says, Dahyun plays with a lock of Sana’s hair, twirling it around her finger, feeling how soft it is amidst the darkness of the night.

 

“I like being gay with you,” Sana says with a giggle, trying to regain that confidence she usually has in these type of situations. “Even though you don’t want to admit it, I like just being able to be close to you and kiss you.”

 

“I’m not gay,” Dahyun deadpans, trying to sound completely honest and serious like the liar she is.

 

“Ooh, back to square one then!” Sana chirps, seeming happy at the idea of a couple more moments where they can kiss without thinking too much about what it means. She really does like kissing Dahyun, loves the rush it gives her. Plus, she doesn’t have to worry about romance.

 

Dahyun even laughs a bit. “You never change, huh?”

 

Sana cuddles a little closer to her, settling into this feeling and not wanting to name it. “Nope.”

 

~

 

Dahyun’s the first to wake up. She finds Sana sleeping peacefully in her arms, and that’s cute and all, but Dahyun’s arm is completely tense and it’s cramping and it kinda really fucking hurts.

 

“...Sana?” Dahyun whispers, not wanting to wake her up to roughly.

 

Sana shifts in her sleep, cuddling closer and putting more pressure on Dahyun’s arm as a result. “Mm, good morning, babygirl,” Sana murmurs in a husky voice.

 

And yeah, she might lose her arm if they keep sleeping like this, but Sana’s turned Dahyun into a blushing mess once again so Dahyun isn’t going to move away.

 

~

 

Dahyun still hasn’t turned on her phone.

 

She’s sat down for a meeting with the company, Sana sitting next to her and holding her hand under the table to keep her calm. But her nerves continue to pile as they wait for the meeting to start. Her phone feels heavy in her pocket. Sana squeezes her hand once, twice, and Dahyun meets her eyes.

 

“Hey, it’ll be okay,” Sana tells her, smiling softly.

 

~

 

When the meeting ends, Dahyun isn’t sure if that really happen.

 

Sana seems awkward, and she’s _never_ awkward. “ _...dating…_ ” Sana says in a low voice. Surprisingly, she isn’t cringing at the word, so that’s progress probably. She’s gonna have to get used to it, too.

 

“Huh.” Dahyun looks down at their interlocked hands. “This feels a little weird.”

 

More than a little weird. “Mood,” Sana answers, walking a little faster. “I think I’ve never dated anyone since I became an idol,” she adds quietly.

 

“ _Fake_ dating,” Dahyun reminds her, though she isn’t entirely sure why it’s worth specifying. It’s not like that changes anything.

 

“Better than fan service, though,” Sana admits. At this point, it sounds like she’s just saying words to fill up the silence between them. “Now I can actually kiss you instead of just pretending.”

 

“Ah, you got your gay comeback in the end, huh?” Dahyun mentions.

 

“I’m starting to regret screaming about it for so long,” Sana laughs nervously. “I didn’t think the straights would actually listen to me.”

 

Dahyun stops walking, turning towards her. “Are you really okay with this?” she asks, and there’s this heartache present in her voice.

 

Sana’s more than okay. If anything, it’s always been her dream to be an idol with a cute girlfriend who gets to show it off to everyone, but that was never a realistic dream. It’s sorta come true now, but Sana can’t help but wish that they weren’t being pushed together by their company and that this had happened naturally. Now they’re just doing some damage control.

 

And Sana knows that this is the one time she should be completely serious with the other girl, even if talking about her feelings is a thing they keep putting off, but she doesn’t know how to do that. “It’s not like there’s a better way to do this,” Sana says quietly, noticeably dancing around the subject.

 

Dahyun nods, looking away. It hurts a bit. “Okay.”

 

“I’m happy, though,” Sana tells her, opening up just a tiny bit.

 

“Why?” Dahyun asks, voice cold, distant, and she sounds a little bit annoyed too.

 

Sana smiles. “What can I say…” Sana grabs Dahyun’s hand and pulls them closer. They’re so close, _so close_ , and Sana already misses the feeling of her lips against hers. “I’ll do anything just to kiss you.”

 

And then Dahyun is kissing her as if it’s nothing, running her fingers through Sana’s hair and keeping her still. She breathes her in like air, her movements desperate and wanting.

  
Sana kisses her back, and it feels- _oh god,_ it feels as if Sana _needs_ her, as if she was giving into this feeling and Dahyun was her everything in this moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just went through the shortest writing block ever and immediately sat down and wrote this entire chapter in less than a day. also: whoops, i'm adding all my favorite tropes into this because i write what i wanna read and i hope that's what y'all wanna read too uwu


	6. because i think i'm falling

It’s the first day to start filming Twice’s new MV and everything’s hectic. The girls keep getting distracted with the pretty set, which normally wouldn’t be a problem if only they would stop walking into the camera or accidentally break the props. Something falls onto the ground, and the staff just sighs when Sana apologizes for it.

 

Right now is supposed to be their individual scenes before the dance sequence. Dahyun is supposed to enter a maze, lost in her surrounding but walking quickly with a purpose. She’s wearing a pure white dress and her makeup is simple and gentle. She looks like an angel.

 

After filming the scene of her entering the maze, she takes a break as the staff moves the cameras and the lights around.

 

“Strawberry?” Sana offers when Dahyun joins her at the side of the set. Dahyun eats it without thinking twice.

 

But then the director is sighing. “Dahyun-ssi, your makeup is smudged now,” the director yells out for what feels like the tenth time today, snapping her fingers as a way to tell Dahyun to hurry up. “Sana, stop feeding her! It keeps smearing her lipstick.”

 

“I’m supposed to smudge it for the MV anyway,” Sana argues while Dahyun bows her head at being dismissed.

 

Dahyun leaves to the makeup room again, a bit glad that she has an excuse to escape. She sits down as the makeup artist narrows her eyes, trying to determine what’s wrong _this_ time. It doesn’t take long for Sana to come by again. They haven’t really spent much time away from each other since filming started.

 

“I feel stressed,” Sana says as she plops down on the chair next to Dahyun’s, somehow shrinking into the fabric like she’s melting onto it.

 

“It’s just the MV, we’ll get through it,” Dahyun reassures her, turning away from the fuss the artist is making over needing to perfect Dahyun’s lipstick again.

 

“MVs are easy, but it’s tomorrow that I’m worried about,” Sana admits, thinking about how they both get romantic scenes together.

 

Dahyun takes out her phone from her pocket. She frowns at her screen before putting it in her pocket again.

 

“Have your parents called you yet?” Sana asks, curiosity getting the best of her.

 

“Maybe they just haven’t heard about it,” Dahyun tries to justify the silence. “Right? It has to be that.”

 

The makeup artist, seeing all this, decides to gently pat Sana’s shoulder before ducking out of the room.

 

Now that they’re alone, Sana’s smile falls. “I’m sure it’s fine, Dubu, you don’t need to worry.”

 

“They wanted to come see me perform in our first music show for this comeback,” Dahyun says in a low voice, like she’s trying to not let that hurt her. “I don’t think they’ll come now.”

 

“Hey, don’t think like that.” Sana gets up from her seat and kneels down in front of Dahyun, lifting her face up to see her. “They just need time, okay?”

 

Dahyun nods slowly.

 

There’s a loud knock on the door. “Sana-ssi, can you _please_ come out?” their director calls out in the nicest passive-aggressive voice ever.

 

“I already did,” Sana yells out, but she’s also holding Dahyun’s hand and rubbing soft circles over her skin. “How did you forget? South Korea hasn’t forgotten yet. It's all the idol news will talk about.”

 

“ _Sana-ssi_.” The director seems to get even more annoyed, sucking in a breath. “We’re doing the group shots, too, so please bring Dahyun-ssi with you.”

 

Sana smiles when she walks away. “Your makeup looks pretty,” she tells Dahyun with a soft smile. “How does mine look?”

 

“Beautiful,” Dahyun answers without hesitation.

 

“Beautiful enough to make you fall for me?” Sana flirts casually, winking when Dahyun looks at her. She kisses Dahyun softly before pulling back and standing up. “Ready to go?”

 

Dahyun looks at her in a daze, before nodding. “Yeah. I think. Maybe?”

 

“Maybe what?”

 

Dahyun leans in, pecking Sana's lips before getting up. “Is it smudged?” she asks innocently.

 

“A little,” Sana says, rubbing the tip of Dahyun’s lips with her thumb.

 

Dahyun kisses her again, a little deeper this time, but pulls back quickly. “How about now?”

 

“Definitely,” Sana giggles, standing up again. “I’ll call the artist back.”

 

“Wait.” Dahyun grabs Sana by the collar of her shirt, pulling her back down. This time she hesitates, taking a moment to look between Sana’s eyes and her lips, before finally kissing her. It’s one of their softer kisses, gentle and caring and loving. So, _so_ loving.

 

Sana smiles afterwards. “That was a good kiss,” she says in a low voice, like she’s talking more to herself than to Dahyun.

 

Secretly, she likes that more than their more desperate, wanting kisses. Something about feeling like there’s no one but the two of them, nothing but the love they have. Like it’ll last forever and they don’t need to rush with everything. It’s cheesy, but she can’t help but like it when it’s with Dahyun.

 

~

 

“Good job, everyone!” Jihyo looks at each of her exhausted members proudly. “We managed to finish early, so-”

 

“Let’s celebrate with food!” Momo interrupts her. All the other girls agree with her, except for Jihyo.

 

“But if we start doing tomorrow’s scenes, then we’ll have less work tomorrow!” Jihyo tries to persuade them, but they’re all getting up and leaving with Momo.

 

“Let’s get drunk!” Sana cheers, pumping a fist into the air.

 

“But we have work tomorrow-” Jihyo tries to interrupt.

 

“That sounds like a tomorrow problem,” Dahyun tells her as she passes by, yawning into her sleeve.

 

~~Jihyo looks at each of her exhausted members proudly.~~

 

Jihyo looks at each of her excited members disappointedly.

 

~

 

It’s four am when they get back to their dorms.  Sana, who had surprisingly not drunk that much alcohol when they were out, manages to convince Dahyun to walk onto the balcony.

 

“I’m...” Dahyun tries to say but is interrupted by a yawn, needing to cover her mouth with the sleeve of her oversized sweatshirt, looking extra cuddly. “...sleepy.”

 

“I can tell,” Sana giggles, squeezing Dahyun’s hand. “Wanna practice our scenes?”

 

Dahyun laughs. “You just want an excuse to kiss me!”

 

“Of course I do,” Sana laughs with her, putting a hand on the side of Dahyun’s face and gently caressing her cheek with her thumb. “You’re beautiful.”

 

“Stop it!” Dahyun giggles, though she leans into Sana’s touch. “Shouldn’t we be clingy in public instead?”

 

“Ah, but this is more meaningful,” Sana pouts.

 

At that moment the lights go out, the darkness spreading from their dorms to the buildings around them.

 

“Oh, there’s a blackout?” Dahyun walks back to the door, trying to open it. It stays locked. “Wait, Sana, did you accidentally lock us out?”

 

“Hey, don’t blame me!” Sana says while also trying to open the door. “Maybe it locks automatically when the electricity goes out?”

 

Dahyun groans. “ _Great_. What now?”

 

“We can practice our scenes?” Sana says while wiggling her eyebrows.

 

“Oh, fine,” Dahyun gives up. “All of them or just the kiss scene?”

 

Sana laughs softly. “I think we have enough practice for the kiss scene. I was thinking we should practice the slow dance scene?”

 

There’s a buzz as the backup generators start, a single light shining on the middle of the balcony. Dahyun tries to open the door again, but it stays locked.

 

“Are you sure you didn't plan this?” Dahyun asks, raising an eyebrow as she stares up at the light. It suspiciously resembles how the scene of the slow dance is going to look like.

 

Sana puts a hand on her heart. “I swear I didn’t! The world is just naturally romantic.”

 

It takes Dahyun a moment to process that Sana didn’t shiver at the idea of _romance_ and that she’s actually using it to describe them. She smiles and takes Sana’s hand again. “Do you have the song on your phone?”

 

Sana nods, pulling it out and quickly finding the song titled _Take My Hand_. The cheery sound of the opening starts playing but Sana skips to a bit before the bridge. She puts the phone down.

 

The typically happy sound divulges into a slower melody. There’s something so emotional about it, as the song becomes something closer to a ballad between lovers. There’s this hopelessness to the soft sounds, each second feeling like the heaviness of time running out.

 

Dahyun instinctively closes her eyes, feeling the music spread through her as she holds Sana close, slow dancing in the dark. They move in sync, each step careful and caring at the same time. Sana moves her hand from Dahyun’s shoulder to her back, pulling her a little closer before Dahyun starts letting go as the bridge begins to end.

 

“ _Don’t let go_ ,” Sana sings, following the lyrics. Her and Dahyun’s entangled fingers let go, slipping out of each other’s grasp.

 

Dahyun steps out of the light, a smile on her face at how well they’re doing so far. Sana stands alone in the light, smoothly spinning around with a hand outstretched as she tries to catch the hand of her love. She stops, closing her hand into a fist, and sits down on the cold floor of the balcony when she realizes that her love isn't coming back. She looks so alone as the bridge ends. The cheery music continues again, the chorus playing with added emotion, the happiness of it sounding more like _longing_ than _having_.

 

“ _Take my hand, say you’ll never let go,_ ” Dahyun sings as Sana goes to grab her phone again.

 

“I’ll never let you go,” Sana giggles, looking down at her phone.

 

“ _These feelings are growing, tell me it’s love,_ ” Dahyun continues singing. It’s not even her line, it’s Sana’s, but it’s normal for them to learn how to sing each other’s parts.

 

“It’s love when it’s you,” Sana answers in a normal voice.

 

The song finishes. “ _I think I’m starting to fall for you, so don’t let me go_ ,” Dahyun continues to sing, though no music plays. It's not a lyric of the song. She sits down next to Sana.

 

~

 

The next morning, the entirety of Twice feel like shit, but especially Sana and Dahyun.

 

“So let me get this straight-” the director starts with, a low growl in her throat as she begins to scold the group.

 

“You’re the straightest one here so I expect nothing less from you,” Sana interrupts her, a much too bright smile on her face.

 

Dahyun laughs softly, but smacks Sana’s arm. “Hey, you’re gonna make it worse.”

 

The director sighs, giving up on them. “Jihyo-ssi!” she says suddenly, noticing the oldest member trying to sneak away. “I trusted you! What happened?”

 

Jihyo laughs awkwardly. “Funny story, actually…”

 

“Gays make bad decisions,” Nayeon says, saving Jihyo’s ass from potential embarrassment. “And we haven’t had a rest day in so long!”

 

“You had one three days ago,” the director deadpans, unamused with Nayeon’s argument.

 

“Besides, look at Saida!” Nayeon points at the sorta-kinda couple. “They can’t act for their scenes when they’re so sleepy. Let’s just move the schedule and call today a regretful mistake that we will never repeat again.”

 

“It’s the second time you guys do this for _this_ comeback,” the director deadpans again, staring pointedly at Nayeon, but sighing because she knows that she won’t be able to not let them have their way.

 

~

 

Nayeon and Jeongyeon are too sleepy to even make it to their rooms, instead settling down to cuddle on the sofa. They’re cute together, if only they weren’t so all over each other that Jihyo ended up trying to turn the younger ones away from needing to pass through the living room while Sana laughed at her futile attempts.

 

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu could care less, more focused on giggling to themselves for no reason but just because they feel like it. They stumble upstairs, hand in hand, not saying a word to any of the members.

 

Momo takes an embarrassing picture of Nayeon and Jeongyeon, making sure to capture how grossly together they are with each image she takes. She tries not to laugh, not wanting to wake them up accidentally. Mina just watches her, even passing her own phone to Momo so that she can save this moment on two different devices.

 

Jihyo downs her third cup of coffee for the morning. “I’m so tired,” she says, and there’s a certain caffeinated and murderous aura about her that has Dahyun take a step back and bumping into Sana.

 

“Not my fault,” Sana says automatically at Jihyo’s annoyance. She slips her arms over Dahyun’s, cuddling her from behind like it’s the most naturally thing to do. Which it kinda is.

 

“Yes, it _is_ your fault, Sana,” Jihyo growls. “You’re the one who started giving everyone shots!”

 

“I didn’t take any so how can you be sure that was me?” Sana tries to argue.

 

“There’s video evidence,” Jihyo deadpans, sounding extra murdery. “Isn’t that right, Dahyun?”

 

Dahyun swallows nervously. “Yes.”

 

“Dubu!” Sana pouts, taking a step back so that she isn’t cuddling into the younger girl anymore as punishment.

 

Dahyun misses her touch, though she would never admit that. “I mean, no?”

 

“Dahyun.” Jihyo narrows her eyes at her. “Don’t fall for the devil’s charms or the village will kill you.”

 

Dahyun’s too sleepy to comprehend what the hell Jihyo just said, let alone understand the threat, but she knows that it’s probably best if she leaves. “Oh, look at the time!” Dahyun points at the back of her wrist, which does _not_ have a watch. “I should get going!” Dahyun’s almost at the living room when she remembers something. “Come with me, Sana?” she says but it sounds a little more like a question.

 

Sana smiles, surprised at Dahyun’s request. “Sure.”

 

Jihyo looks between them. She opens her mouth to say something, but thinks better of it and decides to just down the rest of her coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might update again tomorrow but No Promises. i hope you enjoyed this chapter! i'm glad you've liked this story to continue it so far uwu


	7. {interlude} falling for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the scene they were practicing for btw~ i'll post a regular update later today

Sana is dressed like royalty. Her dress is an expensive black with golden patterns trailing up her sides, complimenting her figure and shining under the pale moonlight like the stars in the sky. She’s surrounded by an ongoing party, making small-talk with her guests though her mind is somewhere else. She dances around the guests, each movement fluid and purposeful, taking small sips from a glass of wine to follow the dizzyingly cheerful atmosphere of the party. Eventually she reaches the entrance of the maze. The glass of wine she was holding is dropped, spilling the rest of its contents on to the ground next to the rosebushes. The blood red color is at a stark contrast by the much softer red of the roses.

 

Because she’s moving so fast, the dress is inevitably scratched by rose thorns, but Sana could care less. At one point it gets stuck and Sana just pulls on it, not caring at all over the tiny ripping sound that lets her go. There’s only so much time.

 

She turns around the maze, knowing every corner and every alley, but it’s endless and the further inside she goes, the darker everything gets. The world around her starts appearing more like a void, the roses losing their bright colors and appearing either dead or dying. It doesn’t matter though, because then she comes to a sudden stop, a smile lighting up her face as she finds herself right where she needs to be.

 

Dahyun’s standing there, waiting for her despite everything. Dahyun’s dress makes her look so pure, the white color bringing life to the otherwise desolate setting, the dead roses blooming when she passes by them.

 

They meet in the middle, no one there to see them but the moonlight.

 

And so, Sana dances with the angel.

 

There’s this hopelessness present with each second that passes. Dahyun closes her eyes, wanting to make this moment last forever. Sana moves her hand from Dahyun’s shoulder to her back, pulling her a little closer.

 

_(Don’t let go.)_

 

They slip out of each other’s grasp.

 

_(Don’t let go.)_

 

And then Dahyun’s gone.

 

Sana’s hand remains outstretched, still dancing though her movements become slower when she realizes her lover isn’t coming back. She stops abruptly, closing her hand into a fist, each finger curving bit by bit, hoping this is just a mistake and that Dahyun will come back and promise to never let go.

 

She sits down, the maze around her letting go of the life Dahyun brought and regrowing it’s brown petals to entertain the darkness. On Sana’s back, a bright gold arrow is stuck on her, shot through her heart and bleeding through her black dress, coloring the golden patterns with heartbreak.

 

_(Take my hand, say you’ll never let go.)_

 

And she looks so alone.

 

_(These feelings are growing, tell me it’s love.)_

 

The arrow fades to black, breaking into dust and ashes and falling, falling, _falling_.


	8. if all we need is love

“I hate this,” Sana states for the hundredth time in the last hour, pacing back and forth in their shared room. “Don’t you hate this? I hate this.”

 

“Sana, just because you’ve said that a bunch of times doesn’t mean that anything will change,” Dahyun says without even looking up from her phone. She’s managed to get a message from her brother some time after the MV dropped, telling her how much he supports her and loves her. She smiles as she rereads the message again, wanting to memorize the words that have rid her of the anxiety she’s been dealing with for the past couple days.

 

Sana stops, a pout on her face at Dahyun’s blunt response. Then she gets an idea. “You know what I find funny, though?” she asks, and there’s a mischievous glint in her eyes but Dahyun hasn’t noticed it yet.

 

“What?”

 

“They left us alone.” Sana points between herself and Dahyun. “ _Alone_. Maybe this isn’t so bad as I thought it was…”

 

Dahyun sighs, grabbing the spray bottle from her bedside table and holding it menacingly, if it’s even possible to look menacing with a spray bottle. “Don’t make me use this again.”

 

Sana looks between Dahyun and the spray bottle in Dahyun’s hand, wondering if it’s worth it. Of course she can’t keep quiet when she’s got such a good comeback to that. “Ah, you’re eager to get me wet, Dubu? How naughty~”

 

Dahyun groans, hitting the spray bottle lightly against her head in her frustration. “Remember when you were shy over me for like a minute a couple nights ago?” Dahyun slams the spray bottle back on the bedside table, knowing it has no power anymore against Sana’s constant flirtations. “I remember that. I miss that.”  


“Do you?” Sana says in a soft voice, and if she hadn’t _just_ made an indecent joke a couple seconds ago, maybe Dahyun would have found herself blushing over how cute Sana had become all of a sudden. “A bit of roleplay never hurt anyone, right?”

 

 _And_ she ruined it immediately, which is pretty on-brand for Sana. Dahyun sighs, whatever rush of feelings she had gotten a moment ago starting to diminish. “Anyway, do you have the schedule?”

 

Sana’s flirtiness disappears at the mention of their schedule. Sana scowls, taking the folded piece of paper from her pocket and unfolding it, looking at it like it has somehow insulted her and her entire family. “You mean Twice’s schedule? The girl group we’re a part of?” Sana glares at the paper, trying to burn a hole through it. “The group we’re being _ignored_ from?”

 

Dahyun takes the paper out of Sana’s hand, reading through it and finding the piece of information she wanted. “Ah, our members will be live soon, so chill.”

 

“I don’t want to chill,” Sana protested. “I want to talk about how gay we are.”

 

They’re well past this, but Dahyun instinctively says: “How gay _you_ are.”

 

Sana pouts, tilting her head a bit. She hits her hand on her chest. “Damn, Dubu. That hurt.”

 

Dahyun grabs the TV remote and turns it on, flipping through channels until she comes by the right one. It’s about five minutes until Twice’s live music show performance for _Take My Hand._

 

“Do you kiss your friends?” Sana asks all of a sudden, sitting down next to Dahyun on Dahyun’s bed, perhaps a little too close for comfort but at this point Dahyun doesn’t really mind it.

 

“I don’t really kiss people that often?” Dahyun raises her eyebrows, not getting Sana’s point. “Remember when I told you that you were my first kiss? That hasn’t really changed.”

 

Sana smiles, and there’s no mischief hiding in her happiness this time, but she decides to not comment on why she’s smiling. “Well, that means that you don’t usually act this way. Does that mean that I’m the exception?”

 

Dahyun looks at her for a moment, trying to figure out if Sana’s pulling a trick on her again. Finally, Dahyun sighs. “I guess you are.”

 

Sana puts a hand underneath Dahyun’s chin, lifting her face so that they’re looking right at each other. There’s almost no space between them. “Good answer,” Sana murmurs, her breath touching Dahyun’s lips, quickly kissing her and pulling back when she hears the cheers from the TV screen as Twice’s performance starts.

 

“It’s starting…” Dahyun says quietly.

 

She wasn’t prepared for Sana’s kiss, but now she wanted to be closer with the older girl. Dahyun raises her hand to touch her own lips, missing the contact.

 

The distance between them feels heavy with tension.

 

Sana just looks at the TV, watching Momo sing her lines. Momo and Sana’s lines go one after the other, so Momo seems to be out of breath by the time Jihyo sings the next part of the first verse.

 

“Momo’s doing really well with your lines,” Dahyun says just to say anything.

 

“Yeah,” Sana agreed quietly. “Yeah, she is.”

 

Dahyun, noticing the way Sana’s acting now, decides to look over the schedule in the paper again to look at what full group performances they’ll have. She smiles when she notices one in a couple days, the only one so far that confirms they can be a complete team again. “Don’t worry, we’ll perform all together soon.”

 

Sana stays quiet.

 

They watch their members perform the infectious song, Dahyun quietly singing along when the chorus starts.

 

After some time, the bridge is supposed to play, but without the two central figures there to sing and dance their specific duo choreography for it, nothing really happens. The Twice members line themselves to the side of the stage while a video behind them plays the clip from their MV where Sana and Dahyun dance after finding each other in the middle of the maze. The clip cuts out before Dahyun lets go of Sana, and Twice start dancing on the stage again though there’s a noticeable lack of energy. It’s obvious where Sana and Dahyun are supposed to be dancing with them, the spots left vacant and empty.

 

“Seriously though, are gay exceptions really a thing?” Sana interrupts, taking the TV remote and muting it.

 

“Tons of people have girl crushes,” Dahyun argues, “So it’s an actual thing.”

 

Sana raises an eyebrow. “So you admit that you have a crush on me?”

 

Dahyun blushes. “I didn’t say that…” But she meant it.

 

Sana looks momentarily at the TV. “We can watch this later,” she says and turns it off, turning her body completely towards Dahyun.

 

Dahyun looks between Sana and the TV, feeling like the temperature of the room is unusually high right now. “Maybe we should-”

 

And Sana’s kissing her again, softly and so full of emotion that Dahyun can’t help but melt at the feeling. Dahyun leans in to Sana’s touch, closing her eyes. She can’t help but love how this feels, wanting more, wanting to explore just how far this feeling can go. Dahyun moves closer, practically laying on top of Sana’s lap. She swipes her tongue on Sana’s lips, and the intensity of the kiss is leaving her dizzy.

 

Sana smiles into the kiss, but then she’s pulling back.

 

Dahyun tries to follow her, not wanting to disconnect their lips. She opens her eyes slowly. “W-why did you stop…?” Dahyun asks, confusion evident in her features.

 

Sana looks away, and she seems so uncharacteristically sad despite the smile on her face. “Because… Because I think it’s starting to mean more to me than it means to you.”

 

~

 

“You’re gay for her,” Sana says all of a sudden to Jihyo when breakfast is finished and Mina’s left with their dirty dishes.

 

Jihyo’s interrupted from staring adoringly at Mina. “What?” Jihyo stares at her as if Sana’s starting to lose her mind. “No, I’m not? We’re just good friends, Sana. Not everyone is gay.”

 

Mina comes back from the kitchen. “I got a text from the manager saying that I’m doing an individual promotion, so I’m gonna head out now.” Mina grabs her phone from the table.

 

“Okay, babe,” Jihyo says without missing a beat, kissing Mina’s cheek. “See you soon!”

 

Then Mina leaves, and everything’s quiet.

 

“Huh,” Jihyo says after a moment.

 

“Yup,” Sana answers.

 

“...I kinda see it now.”

 

“Told ya.”

 

“Just a little bit, you know? Not… Not like you and Dahyun-ah,” Jihyo says, going through a sudden epiphany about herself that she was very much not prepared for.

 

“If you say so, unnie,” Sana says with a little laugh. “If you say so.”

 

“Maybe…” Jihyo’s voice shakes, her brain being so overwhelmed with new information that it’s taking her a moment to process it all. “Maybe I am… gay…”

 

“You used to date boys, right?” Dahyun asks, wanting to add to the conversation. “So maybe you’re bi?”

 

“Yeah…” Jihyo says slowly, still struggling to catch up with reality. “My head hurts.”

 

“Happens to the best of us,” Sana tells Jihyo, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

 

~

 

It’s the only performance they’ll have as a full group in a music show for this comeback.

 

As always, their choreography is straightforward and cheerful, not really all that different from their usual comebacks though this time each members has put their personal touch on it, being just a bit flirty with each other with obvious pairings in some occasions. As the bridge nears, it becomes more intricate, everyone moving in sync around each other.

 

Chaeyoung misses a step and accidentally gets too close to Tzuyu when Tzuyu is in the middle of singing her line, too close in this case meaning that they almost kiss. Tzuyu smiles shyly but continues singing her line. Chaeyoung winks at her, catching up quickly with what part of the choreo she’s supposed to be doing right now, and Tzuyu almost messes up the pronunciation of her lyric because of it.

 

When the bridge starts, all the members are lined up to the side while Sana and Dahyun take the center. The stage lights focus on them, creating a halo upon them as they dance together. They’ve practiced this part of the choreography dozens of time, both the MV version and the performance version, the difference being that this time they stay together. There’s louder cheers coming from the crowd when their fans realize that Dahyun isn’t letting go this time.

 

Dahyun smiles at the attention, surprised at the unconditional love Once continues to give them. She holds Sana close, though with a space between them so as to not make the dance uncomfortable the more energetic their movements get.

 

“These feelings are growing, tell me it’s love~” Sana sings cutely to Dahyun, spinning her with a bright smile on her face.

 

Due to the visuals in the MV, the bridge had originally felt like it gave off a sense of intense longing for love. But now, with Sana and Dahyun dancing together and not letting go, smiling as the crowd cheers out their names, the song gives off a sense of having love instead.


	9. then, baby, there's no reason to stop loving you

Jihyo was having a hard time being anywhere near Mina lately.

 

“You know, I didn’t tell you that you were sorta gay so that you would ignore her,” Sana tells her one night after finding Jihyo pacing around their living room.

 

Jihyo lifts up her head like a deer caught in the lights, but quickly remembers how to take the attention off of her and put it on someone else. “What are you doing up?! We have a show tomorrow!”

 

“Correction, _you_ have a show tomorrow,” Sana says casually while getting a bottle of wine from the fridge. “Dubu and I don’t.”

 

“Do you know what time it is?” Jihyo asks slowly, approaching Sana carefully as if she doesn’t want to scare her off. “Why are you drinking so late?” she asks all worriedly. “Did something happen?”

 

“Stop changing the subject,” Sana says with a yawn, finding a random coffee mug and pouring wine into it. “You and Mina. Why are you avoiding her?”

 

“I’m not avoiding her,” Jihyo defends herself, “She just makes me feel weird lately, okay?”

 

At that moment, Dahyun walks in, all sleepy and blurry-eyed. She goes to the fridge, bumping into Sana in her sleepiness, but manages to get a bottle of water successfully.

 

Sana nods, pouring wine into the mug. She takes a sip from it, and it looks so jarringly weird to Jihyo that Sana’s drinking expensive wine out of a coffee mug. “You know what I think? I think you should tell her.”

 

“How am I supposed to do that?!” Jihyo grumbled. “She’ll probably think I’m weird or something.”

 

Dahyun looks between them, feeling a bit awkward about walking into this conversation.

 

Sana breathes in a laugh. “No, she wouldn’t think you’re _weird._  If she did, she’d find all of us weird.” Sana pauses for a moment to think. “ _Especially_ Jeongyeon and Nayeon, but she just laughs at those two’s antics.”

 

“You do have a point…” Jihyo admitted. “But-”

 

“You don’t need to _come out_ to her, Jihyo,” Sana explains boredly, “You just need to talk to her. She’ll understand that you need time. Just don’t pretend that everything’s fine when it isn't, and don’t try to push her away either.”

 

“What if… What if these feelings grow?” Jihyo asks tentatively, fearing the answer.

 

“ _Fuck_ that,” Sana says with a wave of her hand, “Are you really gonna push Mina away just because you’re scared of your feelings? Are you gonna ruin your friendship just because you’re afraid to get hurt? Jihyo, _you’re_ the one hurting _her_ when you push her away.”

 

Jihyo wants to tell Sana off for cursing, but she can’t help but be a bit proud of how mature Sana is being. Jihyo remembers a couple years back when Sana came to her with all these worries about Dahyun, trying to push the younger girl away so these feeling would leave with her. She can’t help but smile, suddenly realizing that Sana has grown into her advice.

 

But, on the other hand, Jihyo doesn’t really wanna take it.

 

Jihyo sighs, frustrated and just wanting her heart to chill so that this wasn’t such a big deal. “Ugh, how did _you_ deal with this when you found out you were gay?”

 

“Not well,” Sana answers nonchalantly, moving her mug a bit and seeing the dark swirls of wine.

 

This catches both Dahyun and Jihyo by surprise. Sana’s definitely the most confident out of all of Twice when it comes to her sexuality, always flaunting it and being proud of it.

 

Sana just watches the swirls of her wine, a feeling of longing in her heart. “My parents were accepting, though.” She glances up to Dahyun but looks away quickly. “I guess that’s more than most have,” she adds in a low voice, saying it more to herself.

 

“How did you…” Jihyo tries but doesn't know how to word it. “How did you get- get used to it?”

 

“Can I be honest with you?” Sana says all of a sudden, putting the mug of wine down on the kitchen counter. The question sounds like it’s directed to both Jihyo and Dahyun.

 

“Sure?” Jihyo answers, unsure of where this conversation is going.

 

“I’m not,” Sana says simply. It take a couple seconds for her to continue. “I never really, truly, accepted that part of myself. I’m not confident in my feelings. I don’t really want to be this way.”

 

It just manages to confuse Jihyo more. “But… But you’re always soproud of it?”

 

“It’s easier that way,” Sana replies with an unreadable expression on her face. “It’s not like I can do anything about it, and I don’t want to worry anyone. It’s just easier to pretend I don’t care when I do.” Sana downs all of the wine in a single gulp. She stares down at the empty mug. “Sometimes I wish I wasn’t like this. Isn’t that the saddest thing you’ve ever heard?”

 

“Shit, unnie, do you want to talk about it?” Dahyun asks, speaking up for the first time in this conversation.

 

“Yeah, I never knew you felt this way,” Jihyo adds. All her worries about herself are gone now that she needs to take care of her member. “You shouldn’t keep that bottled up. Talk to us, okay, Sana?”

 

Sana shakes her head.  She doesn’t look up. “I’m sorry.”

 

“You don’t have anything to apologize for, Sana,” Jihyo tells her.

 

Sana shakes her head again. She grabs the bottle of wine and takes a swig directly out of it. “I actually don’t have tomorrow off,” she says with a sheepish smile, “I have an interview.”

 

~

 

It’s an early morning interview, so Sana’s hangover is a total bitch.

 

“ _Ugh_ , my head hurts,” Sana mopes, laying her head on Dahyun’s shoulder. She hasn’t been as clingy lately so Dahyun’s a bit surprised.

 

“You probably shouldn’t have drunk so much last night,” Dahyun chastises her, but pets Sana at the same time.

 

“I feel bad for Jihyo,” Sana mentions casually, “She seemed to be struggling a lot with it and she’s coming to me for advice and then I’m the one telling her that I’m not happy with myself. It’s basically like telling her that she won’t be happy with it.”

 

“You’re worrying too much, Sana,” Dahyun comforts her. “Don’t feel bad for what you’re feeling, okay?”

 

“You should take your own advice,” Sana says underneath her breath, and there’s so much pain coated in those words. “Jihyo should too. You know all the stuff I told her about not pushing Mina away? She told me that before, but look at her now.” Sana sighs, pushing herself off Dahyun. “Everyone should take their own advice.”

 

“Are you okay for the interview?” Dahyun asks all of a sudden, seeing how Sana seems to be a bit too high-strung.

 

Sana yawns, having to hide her mouth behind the sleeve of her sweater. “Can you answer most of the questions for me?” she asks, looking way too adorably sleepy.

 

Dahyun gets the intense urge to just hug her really hard and squish her face for being so cute. “Sure,” she says in a high voice, obviously not able to contain that odd feeling of affection she has.

 

~

 

As it turns out, Dahyun doesn’t need to answer too many questions for Sana.

 

“...gay?” the interviewer asks like he’s scared of the word.

 

“Gay,” Sana agrees, nodding her head.

 

 

~

 

“Well, _that_ was a trainwreck,” Sana says while drinking a cup of hot chocolate.

 

Dahyun’s wallet is crying over how expensive that drink was. “Unnie, why did you make me buy-”

 

“Because I’m sad and expensive things make me happy,” Sana answers without missing a beat, looking up from her side of the table. “Oh, we should order cake while we’re here! I think there’s a special, too.”

 

Dahyun sighs, but gets up anyway.

 

When she goes to order a cake, she suddenly realizes that the café is filled with a surprising amount of couples. When she looks at the specials displayed over the counter, she manages to find the one Sana was talking about. Then Dahyun notices that it’s a _couple’s_ special… But that cake looks incredibly appetizing to Dahyun, especially since she didn’t have breakfast this morning. Dahyun returns to her table.

 

“Get up, I need you,” Dahyun tells her, pulling her out of her seat.

 

“You do?!” Sana exclaims.

 

“Yes, and we’re girlfriends,” Dahyun says nonchalantly, walking towards the counter.

 

Sana suddenly stops in her tracks. When Dahyun looks back to her, about to ask why she stopped, Dahyun sees that Sana has a deep blush on her face and is completely speechless.

 

“Now’s not the time to get shy, now’s the time for cake!” Dahyun pulls her along with sudden strength, managing to make her move.

 

“Oh, you must be here for the couple’s special,” the manager of the place speaks up, noticing the two of them.

 

“Yes!” Dahyun exclaims immediately, putting on her brightest smile. “Please feed us cake!”

 

The manages laughs at that and goes to get them their slice of cake.

 

“...Dubu?” Sana says after a moment, a bit of urgency in her voice.

 

“Cake, cake, cake!” Dahyun chants at her, excited over it.

 

Sana smiles, deciding that they can talk about it later. “Ah, you do realize that a special just means you pay less, right? You still have to pay a bit.”

 

“Don’t ruin this for me, Sana,” Dahyun pouts.


	10. won't you be mine?

Dahyun’s very quiet when they come back to their dorms. The other girls still hadn’t come back since the music show wasn't over yet, meaning that Sana and Dahyun were alone. And there’s something so lonely about the silence.

 

“Shouldn’t we talk…?” Sana offers after getting tired of being quiet. It’s not in her nature to be anything less than loud.

 

Dahyun hesitates when she answers. “...should we?”

 

Sana sighs. “Or we can not.”

 

“Was that a date?” Dahyun asks all of a sudden, piercing through the tension between them.

 

“What did it mean to you?” Sana asks in turn, taking out her phone and splitting her attention between it and Dahyun. She knows she won’t get a direct answer. It hurts a bit, so she just hopes that Dahyun’s better than that.

 

“I…” Dahyun doesn’t know how to answer. Her chest feels tight. “The cake was good,” she settles on saying.

 

The tips of Sana’s mouth curve up, but she doesn’t smile. “It was good, huh?” Sana’s tired of waiting for a better time to talk. “That’s why you called me your girlfriend, right? Because you wanted cake.”

 

Dahyun just stares up at her, eyes wide and unreadable. “It was good cake.”

 

Sana nods to herself and turns her attention back to her phone. “It felt like a date,” she mentions offhandedly before getting up.

 

“W-where are you going?”

 

“Out,” Sana answers simply, not even looking back when she closes the door.

 

~

 

Jihyo’s been going through a lot lately, but this takes the cake as the weirdest thing ever.

 

“Dahyun-ah…?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Why did you shove me in the closet?”

 

“It’s not like you’re not used to being here,” Dahyun jokes instead of answering.

 

Jihyo glares at her, but there’s not enough light for Dahyun to notice. She tries to get up but bumps into just about everything. “You know, I feel very uncomfortable right now so I’m just gonna-”

 

Dahyun grabs onto Jihyo’s arm. “ _Don’t leave._ ”

 

She sounds scared, so Jihyo being the good person she is, she sits back down to attend to the child. “Whatever it is, Sana’s probably a better person than I am.”

 

“You’re a good person, unnie,” Dahyun tells her, smiling when she sees that Jihyo isn’t going to leave.

 

Jihyo sighs. “I meant that Sana’s better for whatever thing you’re gonna tell me about.”

 

Dahyun frowns. “I can’t talk to Sana about Sana. It’ll make her ego grow too much.”

 

“Look, I get that this-” Jihyo waves her hands around to gesture at the closet they’re in, “-is all an elaborate metaphor about sexuality, but can we please just talk somewhere else. It’s cramped in here.”

 

Dahyun gives the smallest of nods.

 

Jihyo smiles, feeling like at least one member has listened to her today, but when she’s about to open the closet door, she realizes who’s outside in the room.

 

Jihyo turns away from the door suddenly, cheeks on fire as what she just saw burns itself into her memory.

 

Dahyun notices the change and glances through the sliver between the two closet doors, seeing none other than Myoi Mina changing between clothes.

 

“Why did you put me in my room’s closet?!” Jihyo angrily whispers, not wanting Mina to find them out but also being incredibly annoyed at Dahyun right now.

 

Dahyun shrugs. “If we went to _my_ room, Sana might have found us,” she whispers back. “I can just tell Mina and then she’ll put on a towel or something and we can leave?”

 

“ _No_ ,” Jihyo practically barked out. “I live here now. I’m never getting out.”

 

“I think I’m in love with Sana-unnie,” Dahyun blurts out.

 

“Oh, _nice_ ,” Jihyo expresses happily, like a mom complimenting their kid on doing good at school. “I’m surprised it took you so long to figure it out, but I’m happy you did.”

 

“I don’t know how to tell her that, though?” Dahyun explains, seemingly becoming smaller in her own corner of the closet.

 

“Just tell her you want to be _girlfriends_ girlfriends instead of fake girlfriends,” Jihyo suggests.

 

“The other day, I kinda called her and me g-girl- girl...friends without meaning to but then I backed out and said it was for cake,” Dahyun elaborates on her current situation, stumbling over her words.

 

Jihyo frowns. “Cake…?”

 

“Cake,” Dahyun nods.

 

“Is that like your version of Sana’s _gay_ or…?”

 

Dahyun hesitates. “Is it?” A weird image passes through her head. “I wouldn’t fuck a cake, though…”

 

The more this conversation goes on, the less Jihyo feels like she understands. “Does Sana fuck the gay? Wait- don’t answer that.”

 

“Shit, _does_ Sana fuck the gay?” Dahyun asks more to herself, feeling like her mind is on overdrive now. “Is that what gay people do? Do they just fuck rainbows? How do you fuck a _rainbow?_ ”

 

“No, gay people fuck each other,” Jihyo explains calmly, still confused as to of how the hell they ended up talking about this. “ _Please_ tell me I don’t have to explain that to you-”

 

“Well it’s not like I can ask Sana-unnie,” Dahyun complains.

 

“Well,” Jihyo looks directly into her eye. “You should.”

 

“Jihyo-unnie! I need your advice,” Dahyun admits. “I think Sana’s getting tired of thinking that I don’t lo-” she chokes on air, “lo- vee…”

 

“Take your time, my sweet summer child.” Jihyo pats Dahyun’s head.

 

“ _Like_ her! She thinks I’m playing with her feelings and I don’t know how to tell her that that’s not true.”

 

“If you’re having that much difficulty, then try to find a way around it.” Jihyo pats Dahyun’s head again. “You’re a smart girl. How about write a letter or a love song? It’s less direct, more romantic, and Sana should be able to understand your feelings then.”

 

“But Sana _hates_ romance!” Dahyun argues. “And besides, even if I _did_ confess to her, what if she still rejects me?”

 

“She wouldn’t _reject_ you, Dahyun-ah,” Jihyo comforts her with a soft motherly voice.

 

“But she’s not into dating! The only reason why we’re sorta dating is because of the company, so what if she doesn’t want it to be anything more than just an act?”

 

“How about you write her a love song, say publicly that you wrote it for her, and if she says she thinks this relationship is too complicated then you can just say that you wrote it so that it made it more believable that you’re dating?” After saying it, Jihyo tries to go through her plan a couple times but it’s confusing to even her.

 

“That’s… That’s actually a really good plan, unnie!”

 

“...is it?” Whatever stroke of genius came to her a second ago is gone because now she’s not even sure what she was going on about and how the hell that would work.

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Dahyun jumps onto her and hugs her, accidentally squishing Jihyo against the closet walls. “Oh, sorry-”

 

“It’s fine,” Jihyo lied, her voice coming out in a croak.

 

Then Dahyun’s suddenly getting up and leaving. Immediately after, Mina comes into the closet. She shifts in her corner, lightly bumping her head against the wall.

 

Jihyo’s face feels really warm right now.

 

“You know, Dahyun doesn’t exactly have a quiet personality,” Mina states, smiling shyly at Jihyo.

 

The sliver of light peering through the closet doors softly lights up a part of Mina's face, and Jihyo tries to convince herself that she's just seeing things because for a moment it seemed as if Mina's face was as red as hers.

 

~

 

Dahyun wastes no time to start writing the love song, but she has one problem. She has absolutely no idea how to do this.

 

She knocks on Chaeyoung and Tzuyu’s room. Dahyun can’t hear any weird sounds coming from inside, so she hopes that it should be okay, but it’s still best to knock first just in case.

 

Tzuyu opens up the door. “Dahyun?”

 

“Is Chaeyoung-ah here?” Dahyun asks, not daring to look over Tzuyu’s shoulder just in case.

 

“It _is_ her room too, but we’re a bit busy…” Tzuyu trails off.

 

Dahyun’s face warms up. “I completely understand!” she says, about to run away.

 

Tzuyu scowls. “Why does everyone think we’re having sex?” she asks towards the inside of her room.

 

“I dunno,” Chaeyoung answers, probably shrugging.

 

“You can come in, Dahyun, but we were sleeping so Chaeng’s tired.”

 

“S-sleeping together?” Dahyun’s curiosity gets the best of her. “It’s fine if you are, okay! You’re both of age!”

 

“No,” Tzuyu says before going back inside and sitting down on their shared bed.

 

Dahyun takes a few steps forwards but when it seems like everything truly _is_ fine, she strolls completely in. “So I need help writing a song.”

 

Chaeng looks like she’s barely conscious, blinking wearily at Dahyun. She doesn’t even have her glasses on. “...Song? Can’t we do that in the morning?”

 

“It’s for Sana,” Dahyun blurts out.

 

It takes a moment for Chaeng to answer. “...Can’t we do that in the morning?” she repeats.

 

“I’m really struggling!” Dahyun begs.

 

Chaeyoung nods, grabbing her glasses from the bedside table. “How much do you have done…?”

 

Dahyun takes out a small notebook from her pocket, feeling embarrassed as she opens up the page to where she had started trying to write the lyrics for the song.

 

Chaeyoung squints at the page. “Unnie, that’s just a title.”

 

Tzuyu looks at it too. “And it sounds kinda sleazy.”

 

“I’m not sleazy!” Dahyun defends herself. She looks at the title again, feeling oddly protective of it. “It’s a good title…”

 

“It sounds like something a fuckboy would say,” Tzuyu says and then turns to Chaeyoung. “Oi, Chaeng… _Won’t you be mine?_ ” she says with an added influx of BDE that would only work for Tzuyu and Tzuyu only.

 

Chaeyoung decides to _not_ focus on that. “Anyway, what type of message do you want for your song?”

 

Dahyun thinks about it. Really thinks about it. And she comes up with nothing. “Gay?”

 

Tzuyu’s eyes go wide. “Oh, damn, Sana’s really infected you.”

 

Chaeyoung pushes Tzuyu playfully by the shoulder. “Be nice, be nice." She turns back towards Dahyun. "A gay love song? Is that what you’re trying to say?”

 

Dahyun thinks about it. “I feel like everything’s already been said and done, like there’s nothing more to add to a love song that hasn’t been done already. But I want something different, something that says it’s from the heart and makes it personal and emotional.”

 

“How about you think about your favorite moments with Sana and you go from there?” Chaeyoung suggests.

 

All that comes to Dahyun’s mind is how it feels to kiss her. “On second thought, let’s make it a basic confession song- can’t go wrong with that, right?”

 

Chaeyoung’s about to argue with Dahyun, tell her that they’re not gonna give up on this as soon as they started, but then she remembers that if Dahyun leaves now, she can go back to sleep. “Sounds good, come back tomorrow, unnie,” she says before taking off her glasses, putting them on her bedside table, and then plopping back down to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should probably space out my updates more but it's fun feeding y'all with new content lol
> 
> also, if you don't know what bde is..... it's big dicc energy, which is basically a twitter meme, and i'm Sorry for exposing that to you


	11. i'll be yours

So. Sana’s curious.

 

It’s yet another day where their members are out working their asses off while Sana and Dahyun get to mutually mope over being excluded from Twice’s activities. And they were going to watch the music show together, if it wasn’t for the fact that Dahyun was _busy-_

 

But she won’t tell Sana with what.

 

Dahyun’s sitting down on her bed, writing on her notebook with no signs of stopping, her gaze completely focused on what she’s doing. Pieces of crumpled paper surround her, too crumpled for Sana to make out what they say, but if Dahyun puts any more around her then she'll probably have enough for an exorcist ring around her.

 

Sana fakes a cough, which causes Dahyun to shut the notebook. The sound is so loud that it makes Sana flinch, but she’s a tiny bit hurt that Dahyun’s so against letting her know what she’s doing.

 

“Sup,” Dahyun says in a voice that’s just a little high-pitched. She smiles nervously.

 

Sana stares down at the notebook in Dahyun’s hands, curiosity making her want to just stride over and take it. She knows that Dahyun wouldn’t put up much of a fight. “You’ve been writing for a while, Dubu,” Sana points out, sitting down on the edge of her own bed, keeping a faithful distance between them.

 

“Yup.”

 

“Whatcha writing about?” Sana asks tentatively, knowing that just because she’s asked a dozen times already doesn’t mean that Dahyun will answer this time.

 

“Nothing.”

 

Sana groans, getting frustrated over being denied. “Why don’t you want me to know?” she pouts that irresistible pout of hers, knowing that Dahyun has the hardest time ignoring how cute it is.

 

Dahyun gets the inexplicable need to just hug the other girl really, _really_ tightly. “It’s personal…” she says with a bit of hesitance.

 

Sana’s pout grows. “This is boring, the girls aren’t here and you won’t pay attention to me.”

 

Dahyun puts the notebook down on the bed, knowing that she won’t be able to get anything done with Sana around. “You’re so needy, unnie,” she says as she gets up and sits down next to Sana on Sana’s own bed.

 

“Only for you, babe,” Sana flirts before she can stop herself.

 

There’s something about being so close to Sana that still manages to get Dahyun’s heart-rate up, manages to give her stomach that fluttering feeling. She pushes Sana lightly by the shoulder. “Stop flirting, will you?”

 

“Nah. Besides,” There’s a weird look in Sana’s eyes as she continues, “We’re _girlfriends_ , remember?”

 

Dahyun’s mouth fills up with all the words she wants to say. She glances down at Sana’s lips and all she wants to do is tell her how much she wants to be the only one Sana ever kisses again. She opens her mouth to say everything and anything. Sana watches her carefully.

 

But instead, her heart works faster than her mind, and Dahyun’s leaning in.

 

Sana doesn’t immediately respond to the kiss, perhaps not used to Dahyun taking the initiative, but she craves the contact and can’t help but love the way it feels. Her body is frozen in place, unsure of what to do now that _Dahyun’s_ the one trying to pursue _her—_ but then she remembers the reason why she told Dahyun before that they should stop doing this.

 

Sana pushes Dahyun away, being careful to do it softly but making sure that her feelings are being understood. Dahyun’s eyes open slowly, confusion laced in her features, and she waits for Sana to explain why she wants to stop.

 

An idea passes through Sana’s head, maybe to avoid having to deal with this messy situation for now. “I’ll let you kiss me if you let me see what you’re writing…”

 

This time, Dahyun’s the one who’s pouting. “That’s cheating…”

 

Sana sighs. “Fine. I’ll let you kiss me if you give me a _hint_ of what you’re writing?”

 

Dahyun thinks about it, trying to figure out what’s the best way to word it so that Sana doesn’t immediately get what Dahyun's really doing. Then an idea comes into her head. “Cake,” she answers. “I’m writing about cake.”

 

Sana narrows her eyes at her, her brows drawing together.

 

“You heard me,” Dahyun says almost defensively, starting to break under the intensity of Sana’s gaze.

 

“...Cake…”

 

“Cake,” Dahyun agrees.

 

“You’re not getting a kiss for cake,” Sana declares, getting up from her bed and standing over Dahyun.

 

Dahyun grabs her hand, gently rubbing her thumb over Sana’s knuckles without even noticing that she’s doing it. “Why not? We became girlfriends for cake.”

 

Sana isn’t amused. “Hey, Dubu, what’s that word you said just now?”

 

“What? Cake?”

 

“No, it started with _girl_ , ended with _friend_ …” Sana pretends that she’s thinking really hard but just doesn’t know what word it is. “Can you help me remember, Dubu?”

 

“Girl… friend…” Dahyun seems to be slowly malfunctioning now that Sana’s getting her to say it.

 

“Altogether now,” Sana encourages.

 

“Girl… giiirl…”

 

“Come on, you’re getting there,” Sana claims, a mischievous smile on her face.

 

“Girlfriend,” Dahyun manages to say after a while. She looks down at their joined hands and suddenly feels very aware of how much of a mess her heart is over the older girl.

 

“There we go!” Sana cheers.

 

“Kiss me,” Dahyun says quietly, looking directly at Sana when she says it. She feels weirdly anxious over it, as if saying that was a confession all on its own.

 

Sana hesitates. “I think the music show will start soon,” Sana says in a quiet voice, trying to change the subject.

 

“Unnie,” Dahyun squeezes her hand, “Kiss me,” she's pleading now, her voice so quiet and low that it sounds like it would hurt her if Sana said no. “Please.”

 

~

 

“How many gays is too many?” Tzuyu asks with a childish curiosity to Jihyo.

 

“I am not the best person to answer that, “Jihyo says quickly, putting a hand on Sana’s shoulder. “This unnie can help you.” Jihyo pushes Sana towards Tzuyu before basically running away.

 

“Is Jihyo-unnie okay?” Tzuyu asks, concerned over their leader.

 

“Yeah, she just runs away sometimes,” Sana assures her. “Though, I can’t help you. I’m one of the gays that can’t count.”

 

Tzuyu nods, though a bit confused.

 

Sana turns towards Dahyun, who’s a little bit away from them. “Hey, Dubu, what’s three times seven?”

 

“Twenty-one?”

 

“See, they exist,” Sana says with second-hand pride.

 

Tzuyu nods, a little bit more confused. She looks towards Dahyun. “Unnie, how many gays is too many?”

 

“How many members of Twice are there?” Nayeon asks before Dahyun can try and answer Tzuyu.

 

“Nine,” Tzuyu answers, her brows furrowed.

 

“Then ten is too many gays,” Nayeon tells their youngest.

 

Tzuyu stays quiet for a moment. “...I meant to say _games_ …”

 

~

 

It’s one of Twice’s rare mid-comeback free days, the only chance they’ll have for the rest of the month to wind down and relax. They all decided that they wanted to do absolutely nothing productive today, resulting in everyone building pillow forts in the living room, completed with about half of their collection of stuffed animals lining up each side with their cute and adorable faces.

 

“Alright, it’s almost dinner time, should I order takeout from somewhere?” Jihyo asks in her Official Meeting voice.

 

“We should get pizza!” Jeongyeon suggests, even pausing her game to say it. The other girls all nod and agree with the idea.

 

“ _We_ should go order it together,” Mina says to Jihyo. “It’ll give us time to talk about stuff and bond or something.”

 

Jihyo is suddenly _very_ aware of how close Mina is to her, sending her heart in a panic over what to do to escape this situation. “That’s fine!” she practically screams. “Me and Sana are going! Right Sana?!”

 

“We are-?” Sana tries asking but Jihyo pulls her up from her comfy pillow bed.

 

“Get dressed!” Jihyo orders, smiling through her pain. “We’re going! Together!”

 

“Okay, okay, I’m going,” Sana says while leaving the living room to her and Dahyun’s bedroom, a bit annoyed over being pushed around.

 

~

 

With Jihyo and Sana gone, it’s finally time for Dahyun to talk about her love life with her members.

 

“I think Sana-unnie is mad at me…” Dahyun mopes to everyone, her back hitting the sofa.

 

“This is giving me a weird deja-vu feeling,” Nayeon says, looking between the moping Dahyun and back to Jeongyeon who’s currently playing video games.

 

Mina comes into the room right at that moment, sporting popcorn and passing it onto Nayeon.

 

“Thank you?” Nayeon says as she takes the bag, though appreciative of the snack. Plus, Jihyo's not there to chastise her over snacking before dinner.

 

“I had a weird feeling that I should make some,” Mina says as she sits next to Nayeon, leaning a bit down so her head doesn’t hit the blanket fort over them. “Anyway, why is Sana mad at you, Dahyun-ah?”

 

“Because…” Dahyun drawls on, “It’s hard to tell her that I lo- love her, so she feels like I’m playing with her feelings or something.”

 

“It’s probably just that Sana wants your relationship to be stronger, you know?” Mina raises an eyebrow for emphasis. “She needs a lot of skinship.”

 

Dahyun doesn’t get what Mina really means.

 

“Put it in words she understands,” Nayeon interrupts while munching on a piece of popcorn, turning back towards Dahyun. “Sana wants to-”

 

Jeongyeon pauses her game and quickly puts a hand over Nayeon’s mouth. She glances between Tzuyu and Chaeyoung, who were listening to their conversation. “ _The kids_ ,” Jeongyeon hisses.

 

She slowly removes her hand from covering Nayeon’s mouth. “As if they don’t-” Nayeon’s mouth is covered once again.

 

“I think I’m… I think I’m okay with that,” Dahyun admits, her face warming up. “I really like her,” she adds in a quiet voice, saying it more to herself.

 

Mina smiles softly. “How about you just tell her that?” she suggests. “I know it’s scary, but Sana’s gentle. She wouldn’t push you into anything you're not ready to do.”

 

“I told her I did…” Dahyun confesses, her face warming up even more. “That I… wanted to…” Then, she can’t help but frown. “But she pushed me away.” She looks up, trying to find all the world’s answers in the faces of her friends.

 

Mina steals a piece of popcorn and Nayeon lets her.

 

“I don’t regret telling her that,” Dahyun continues.

 

“What do you mean?” Momo asks, scooting a little closer to Dahyun.

 

“Because those are my true feelings,” Dahyun admits. She stares down at her hands, nervous about what she’s saying even though Sana’s not there to hear her right now. “I want to be close with her, to kiss her and to do everything. But whenever I’m about to tell her how I feel, whenever I’m about to confess that I _love_ her, I get so distracted with how much I want to that I forget how to speak.”

 

“Speechless?” Momo adds helpfully.

 

“Speechless,” Dahyun agrees, feeling a bit hopeless over how she feels. “I’m even referring to our relationship as _cake_ because I don’t know how to talk about it.”

 

Momo can’t help but giggle a little at that, and it’s genuine. “I know it’s difficult, but if Sana loves you then she’s willing to wait until you’re comfortable enough to admit it,” Momo says while putting a comforting hand on Dahyun’s shoulder. “Hey, it’s a process, okay? Don’t feel bad over taking a little longer. _Love is timing_ , remember?”

 

Dahyun smiles, feeling a little bit better now. “You really think she’ll wait for me?”

 

Momo nods. “In all the time I’ve known Sana, I don’t think I’ve ever seen her be as in love with anyone else as she is with you.”

 

A blush colors Dahyun’s pale skin, but her smile grows at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm starting to debate whether or not i should eventually add more, um, ~intimate~ scenes later on........
> 
> oh, and this chapter was almost titled [cakecakecake] and it also referenced a previous scene in this fic, but i decided to change it up a bit. that's why the last scene in this update is a lot like a previous scene a couple chapters back ^-^


	12. hold me close

As soon as their music show performances were over, Twice was back at it again with preparing for yet another tour. Except for Sana and Dahyun, the girls were incredibly tired and desperately needed this break in their schedule.

 

It was starting to take its toll on them as, even though they were on break, the girls were focused on making sure that the concerts will go well. Since they had been able to give their creative input on this entire comeback, their company had decided to also allow them to add their own special touch to these concerts too, and while they were glad to be given this freedom, it was starting to become too much.

 

They only had a little while to rest and make any changes to their tour ideas and concepts before it was announced. Dahyun was the one stressing the most about it, mostly because she wanted to make sure that the song was completely done by then so she could play it for both Sana and Once.

 

Even though Dahyun had met with Chaeyoung every single day since their break had started, she still wasn't satisfied with the song no matter what Chaeyoung told her.

 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, Dahyun-unnie,” Chaeyoung says as she reads over the finished lyrics one more time. “I’m really proud of you! It takes me a long time to finish a song but this is really good.”

 

Dahyun just stares down at her work, still feeling like there’s something missing. She tilts her head as she reads over the lyrics for what’s probably the thousandth time in the last hour. "It's not done."

 

"Yes, it is," Tzuyu informs her, deciding that she'd really like to spend this break with Chaeyoung and Chaeyoung only. "You should leave, unnie. And rest. And stop worrying."

 

Then something a little awkward happens. Sana barges into Chaeng and Tzuyu’s room and, noticing the paper in Dahyun’s hands, promptly takes it and starts reading through it.

 

Dahyun can’t do anything but stare at the paper that is now in Sana's hands, too surprised to take it back.

 

After reading over it, Sana can barely contain her smile. “Needs more gay,” she suggests, turning towards Dahyun, her eyes bright.

 

Tzuyu picks the paper out of Sana’s hands and proceeds to push her out. “Unnie, remember to knock next time,” she says as she shoves her away.

 

“Hey, treat your elders with more respect!” Sana chirps as she tries to grab anything at all to stay inside. Sana grabs a desk and pulls it with her as Tzuyu keeps trying to push her out.

 

Tzuyu glares at Sana over the desk. Sana lets go.

 

“...scary...” Sana mumbles under her breath and, finally, leaves the room.

 

Tzuyu turns to the other girls. Chaeyoung’s doing her best not to laugh. Dahyun’s a blushing mess.

 

“Sana-unnie said you’re _scary_ ,” Chaeyoung points out, trying not to giggle.

 

Tzuyu pouts, her shoulders slumping.

 

“Aish, _cute_ , cute, you're cute…” Chaeyoung mumbles as she takes Tzuyu’s hand and walks her back to Dahyun. “Dahyun-ah, are you okay?”

 

“No.”

 

Tzuyu puts the paper back in Dahyun’s hands. “So… Should we make it gayer?”

 

“Cake,” Dahyun says all of a sudden, her eyes wide as if she’s never had a better idea until now. “It needs cake.”

 

Chaeyoung puts a sympathetic hand on Dahyun’s shoulder, patting her softly. She turns towards Tzuyu. “We lost her.”

 

Tzuyu sighs. "You've been working too hard, unnie!" she tells Dahyun with a too bright smile. "Maybe you should leave and get some rest?"

 

"Are you kicking me out?" Dahyun, still embarrassed, asks.

 

"Yes!" Tzuyu nods enthusiastically.

 

~

 

It’s the middle of the night and neither Dahyun nor Sana can sleep.

 

“Dubuuu…” Sana calls out to her, making sure to sound extra cute. “Can I sleep with you?”

 

Dahyun can already feel her face warming up again, maybe even a little hotter than before when Sana read her confession song, but she says nothing.

 

Sana assumes that the younger girl had fallen asleep already. “It makes me really happy that you were writing that…” she says in a low voice, almost shy, shifting in her bed.

 

Dahyun stays quiet, but she’s screaming internally over how much she wants to just get up hug Sana really tightly right now.

 

Something about the silence makes Sana feel suspicious. She gets up.

 

Dahyun can’t tell what Sana’s doing, but she _does_ know that the spray bottle is hidden in her bedside table just in case. She opens her eyes tentatively, wondering if she's going to need it again.

 

“You _are_ awake!” Sana giggles, looking down at the younger girl with stars in her eyes. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

Dahyun hesitates. “Because I didn’t know which type of _sleeping_ you were talking about…”

 

Sana fakes a dramatic gasp. "Just cuddling! I don’t think about sex _all_ the time, Dubu!”

 

Dahyun notices what Sana’s wearing at that moment. There was nothing but moonlight peering through the windows to illuminate her, but it was clear that Sana was not covering enough skin. Sana's t-shirt dangled a little bit over her waist, enough so that Dahyun couldn’t tell if Sana was wearing anything else besides that, but it was far too short for comfort. Dahyun starts thinking too much.

 

“I have a problem…” Dahyun says nervously, closing her eyes shut in an attempt to keep any last bit of her innocence from leaving.

 

“Oh?” Almost immediately, Sana’s voice loses it’s playfulness and becomes serious, worrying over the younger girl. “Do you want to talk about it? Is it about the concert?”

 

“No, no, it’s not about that…” Dahyun trails off. She tries to open her eyes, but Sana’s leaning down to hear her better and her t-shirt is cut way too short, showing that-

 

_Oh no._

 

“Dubu, are you okay?” Sana puts a hand on Dahyun’s forehead, feeling how warm she is. “Ah, you have a fever.”

 

“I’m not sick,” Dahyun tells her, though she still can’t open her eyes. “I’m fine, unnie, I swear.”

 

Dahyun hears Sana walk away, only for the lights to turn on. Dahyun ducks in her sheets, hissing at the glaring light.

 

Sana laughs a little at Dahyun’s reaction. “Come on, baby girl, let’s go get some medicine for you. You can’t get sick before the tour, okay?”

 

“I’m not sick,” Dahyun says, but her voice is mumbled under the sheets.

 

“What was that?” Sana asks with a mischievous tone, walking back to her and pulling the sheets up.

 

There’s no way to avoid it this time. Dahyun opens her eyes, adjusting to the light, her greatest fears being confirmed.

 

“It’s rude to stare, Dahyun-ah,” Sana says jokingly, booping Dahyun’s nose.

 

Dahyun’s mouth feels really dry right now. “I need water,” she says in a low voice, too distracted to do much of anything but stare.

 

Sana can’t help but feel a little proud over how Dahyun’s attention is all on her. “Thirsty for me?” she flirts, though raises her t-shirt a little to reveal that she’s wearing short shorts. “How naughty~”

 

Dahyun snaps out of it, but the room feels oddly hot right now, and she's never felt more frustrated over Sana teasing her.

 

~

 

They really should have gone to sleep after that instead of staying up late watching movies, but Sana likes taking care of her Dubu and Dahyun was _not_ about to say no to cuddling. Besides, watching Disney movies is a good stress-reliever if we’re keeping everything PG.

 

Sana was known for being clingy, but this was a little too much. She practically throws herself onto Dahyun, never letting the younger girl be alone for more than five minutes, yawning into her arms and almost falling asleep on top of her a couple times.

 

And it _was_ cute at first, but it’s starting to annoy their members.

 

Nayeon in particular felt like this was a competition and was trying to drag Jeongyeon into going against Sana and Dahyun. Key word being _trying_ , because Jeongyeon only cuddles when she wants to and right now all she wants to do is eat her cereal.

 

“Nayeon, I love you, but please let me go,” Jeongyeon pleads, trying to pry Nayeon’s hands away.

 

“Baby, don’t be like that~” Nayeon tries to hug Jeongyeon tighter, but it just makes her more annoyed.

 

Sana just lays her head on Dahyun’s shoulder, completely unbothered.

 

Jihyo, however, _is_ bothered over this rampant display of affection, feeling just a little envious over it. “Can you guys not?”

 

“ _Mina, can you come here for a moment?_ ” Sana says in Japanese, her words slightly slurred with sleep.

 

Mina, confused but intrigued, puts Momo on pancake duty while she goes to check on Sana.

 

“ _Can you cuddle Jihyo-chan?_ ” Sana says cutely with a smile for added effect. " _She's bothering me because she has no one to cuddle_."

 

“What are you- Mina, what is Sana saying?” Jihyo asks her, though a bit worried as to what Sana’s planning.

 

“Jihyo, you already ate, right?” Mina asks politely.

 

“I did…?” Jihyo just feels more confused now.

 

“Can you help me make pancakes?” Mina smiles at her.

 

Jihyo gets up immediately. “What am I gonna do? Say no?”

 

~

 

Sana cuddles a little closer to Dahyun. “You’re comfy,” she claims.

 

“You’re really clingy today,” Dahyun points out, raising her spoon to Sana’s mouth to feed her cereal.

 

“Do you hate it?” Sana asks casually after swallowing her spoonful of cereal.

 

“I can’t hate you,” Dahyun says with a little laugh, feeling as if Sana’s being dramatic for asking. “You’re too precious,” she adds before she can stop herself, putting a spoonful of cereal in her own mouth.

 

Sana smiles, pressing herself closer.

 

Dahyun doesn’t mind at all.

 

“I can help you with the song, you know. Make it extra gay and all. If we make it iconic, then _cake_ will be the new _gay_.”

 

And, suddenly, Dahyun’s face is warming up again and she feels just a little uncomfortable over Sana being all over her when she says that. "Wouldn't that mean that whenever we eat cake-"

 

Sana interrupts her before Dahyun can continue. "We go on cake dates so we can be _gay_ gay."

 

That just makes Dahyun more confused. "You say that as if someone can be gay without being gay?"

 

"Ah, like you!" Sana kisses Dahyun's cheek.

 

Dahyun's blush just keeps getting worse and worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to mention that this fic will not be ending when saida get together. i have a lot of ideas for when they start ~dating~ dating uwu


	13. i love you

It had been a long day on the stage for Sana. Now that it was over, it was all catching up to her, her clothes weighed down with the heaviness of exhaustion, everything feeling like a little too much. She stares at her reflection from the mirror in her room, the smudges of her makeup only emphasizing how much of a mess she feels like. Despite that, she smiles, a sense of satisfaction over the day’s events making everything more bearable. Still, she wonders how much longer she—or any of them—can handle this.

 

The special stages had been incredible to perform in, and Sana appreciated the change of pace. She had been excited most of all to perform a dance from another group's song, showing off how well she does in more complex choreography, but it had manages to exhaust her further. She can’t imagine having to dance so much in every performance—it would wear her out even faster.

 

Perhaps the only thing that bothered her about today was the choker their manager had decided she should wear. Because of how much Sana had to move for the dance, the choker was a little tighter to avoid shifting out of place. Sana feels the lace on her neck, liking the way it looks on her reflection but hating how itchy it is on her skin.

 

“Today was fun,” Dahyun says randomly, watching Sana look at herself in the mirror. She had been using her phone before Sana’s simple presence had distracted her away from it. “You did really good on stage.”

 

Sana smiles. “Twice did really well.”

 

“You seem tired,” Dahyun points out, getting up and walking towards her. Dahyun was already in her pajamas and ready to go to sleep, but she wanted to wait up for Sana so they could fall asleep next to each other. It was starting to become a habit, and not one Dahyun was willing to break for even a moment.

 

Sana’s thumb twists the edge of her choker to snap the clasp off, but it stays in place. She turns towards Dahyun, still trying to pinch the choker off of her neck. “Can you help me with this?”

 

Dahyun’s eyes land on the choker, but she hesitates to move. The pretty black lace seems to only accentuate how pretty Sana’s skin is, something so perfect in its simplicity. Her eyes move downwards, trailing the edges of Sana’s top, which is cute if not a little short, revealing the curve of her-

 

“Nope! Not today!” Dahyun says as she hides her eyes away, walking clumsily back to her bed.

 

“Dahyun-ah, why won’t you help me?” Sana pouts as she speaks.

 

“It’s dangerous!” Dahyun says before falling backwards onto her bed, surprised at her own ability to make it back safely.

 

Sana sighs, though a bit amused at how weird Dahyun is acting over nothing. “Can you at least help me take off my makeup?”

 

Dahyun looks at her cautiously, finally calming down.

 

Sana smiles and gives her the little box of makeup-remover wipes, sitting down next to Dahyun on her bed. “Take off the eyeshadow first, it’s been bothering me since we got back home.”

 

The eyeshadow didn’t look anything less than ethereal, the shades of pink on one corner blending into purple on the other, making Sana's eyes look like that of a fairy. Dahyun tries her best to rub it off, the colors smoothening away, but being so close to Sana only made her heart beat louder against her chest, and Dahyun could swear that any louder and Sana could probably hear it. Once she was finished removing Sana’s eyeshadow, her eyes trailed downwards to the pretty curve of Sana’s lips, their rosy color seeming to sparkle.

 

“Dubu? You okay?” Sana asks, interrupting Dahyun’s thoughts, but the movement of her lips seem to only enchant the younger girl further.

 

“Oh, um, yeah,” Dahyun says before taking out another wipe, discarding the previous one.

 

“You can kiss me, you know,” Sana says before Dahyun can finish removing all her makeup.

 

Dahyun’s cheeks flare up with heat, her attention falling back to Sana’s lips and how little the distance between hers are from Dahyun’s. “Will it mean anything?” Dahyun asks distractedly, not really thinking about what she’s saying but only saying something to fill up the silence.

 

“I hope it does,” Sana smiles before leaning a little forward. She doesn’t kiss Dahyun quite yet, but her breath tickles the edges of Dahyun’s lips. “All the other ones did.”

 

Dahyun tries to move her gaze away, accidentally looking at the choker on Sana’s neck again. Before she can stop herself, Dahyun raises her hand up to it, a finger curving underneath the lace of the choker and pulling Sana back to her. Dahyun’s kiss is hungry, biting down softly on Sana’s bottom lip, her hand on Sana’s choker tightening a bit more though not enough to actually hurt her.

 

Sana smiles into the kiss, her hand at Dahyun’s jaw and moving away Dahyun’s hair from her face.

 

“You like the choker, huh?” Sana says after they break apart for air.

 

Dahyun looks away, suddenly shy, the sleep in her system having lowered her willpower. “Yeah… A bit…”

 

“Maybe I should wear it more often,” Sana teases, leaning her body onto Dahyun’s, pushing the younger girl onto her back. She sits on Dahyun’s lap, her legs on either side of her, trapping Dahyun underneath. “Or we switch sometimes,” she says as her hands trails up Dahyun’s top, feeling the smooth skin of her tummy, giggling as she kisses her again.

 

The sensation is euphoric. When Sana pulls away again, she knows that they’re both two messes entangled in each other, and she can’t help but look at Dahyun with so much affection in her heart.

 

Dahyun’s eyes are wide as she stares up at the girl she’s in love with, all her emotions caught up in her throat and coming out as for three simple words. “I love you,” she whispers, a little out of breath, and it’s scary how real it is.

 

~

 

“IF YOU DON’T GET UP IN THE VERY NEXT MINUTE, I’LL TELL JIHYO THAT YOU HAD SEX!” the sound of Momo yelling at them seems to echo on the walls, waking them up with a start.

 

The words suddenly catch up to Dahyun and she quickly checks to make sure there’s no truth to them. Sana’s waking up next to her on Dahyun’s bed—bad sign, _bad sign_ —yawning cutely as she sits up. She’s wearing one of Dahyun’s pajamas, but at least she’s wearing something.

 

Dahyun looks down on herself and sees that she’s still wearing the same pajamas she was wearing yesterday night, which is a good sign. She sighs in relief, having been worried for no reason.

 

Sana gets up, knocking twice on the door to catch their members attention from outside. “Don’t worry, I don’t do that on the first date,” she says boredly, going towards her closet to pick out decent clothes to change out of Dahyun’s jamies from. Before she can make a decision on what to wear, though:

 

“Is it safe to come in...?” Jihyo says carefully, opening the door a tiny bit.

 

Sana just opens the door, still too sleepy and tired to deal with this. Jihyo falls inside, having been leaning on the door cautiously before, and Mina falls alongside her with Jeongyeon and Nayeon soon falling too. Jeongyeon groans, Nayeon having fallen on top of her, while Jihyo just awkwardly gets up again after Mina fell onto her. Momo hovers by the door, giggling to herself since she was the only one who hadn’t fallen.

 

“You guys really don’t trust me,” Sana pouts, going back to her closet to pick out an outfit. “Anyway, what are we doing today?”

 

“It’s ten o’clock,” Momo replies, tilting her head to the side.

 

Sana turns to her, maybe having only understood half of what she said. “What happens at ten o’clock?”

 

“Sana… It _is_ ten,” she explains, raising an eyebrow at her confusion. Then she laughs a little, enjoying this. “Damn, you’re really out of it.”

 

Dahyun turns on her phone to check the time and, sure enough, it’s three hours past the time they usually have to get up. And _that’s_ a bad sign. “ _Shit_ ,” she curses under her breath.

 

“Dubu, were you drunk last night?” Sana asks, her tone of voice showing that she’s annoyed.

 

“Ah, no?” Dahyun answers, and that realization takes away all her worries again.

 

Sana lightly hits her knuckles against Dahyun’s temple. “Then don’t worry. _Aish_ , we just kissed, that’s all.”

 

“That’s all?” Dahyun asks to make sure.

 

“That’s all, baby,” Sana smiles at her, kissing her cheek softly. “I love you, so I’m not gonna try to do anything you’re not ready to do.”

 

Someone gasps. Sana turns back to their members, annoyed at how they still haven’t walked out of her room.

 

"She said it! She said the L-word!!" And it’s Nayeon that speaks up, still sitting on the floor on Jeongyeon’s lap. “You’ve grown so much!” she says, tearing up and hugging Jeongyeon through the happy tears, making Jeongyeon groan because of the strength of her hug. “My little baby has grown up so much, Jeongyeon! Our little baby!”

 

Sana just sighs. “I can act like an adult sometimes, Nayeon-ah, it’s not that serious. And I’m the same age as Jeongyeon.”

 

While this goes on, Dahyun grabs onto Sana’s hand, clinging a bit to her. She intertwines their fingers together, liking the way it feels and smiling to herself.

 

“I ended up canceling today’s schedule,” Jihyo finally admits, her voice a little low. “I thought you two would need a day to recover from last night…”

 

Sana sits on the bed, putting her clothes over the desk before laying back down and putting the sheets and blankets back over her head. Dahyun looks at her curiously before Sana just grabs her and pulls her back down next to her, hiding the younger girl under the sheets with her.

 

“Then I’m going back to sleep if we’re not doing anything today,” Sana announces, laying her head on Dahyun’s chest and cuddling into her side.

 

“Jihyo-unnie, why did you think we were…?” Dahyun trails off, not wanting to complete her question and hoping that Jihyo understands.

 

Jihyo’s eyes go wide and she turns back to the other girls, counting each of them. Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Mina, Momo, herself, and Sana and Dahyun. That’s seven people. It suddenly hits her who are the ones missing, and who had been so, um, loud last night that it was undeniable that someone was getting laid. Jihyo shuts her eyes tightly. “Oh no…”

 

Mina realizes a second later what Jihyo has just found out, nodding to herself through the shock. She puts a sympathetic hand on Jihyo’s shoulder. “I think it’s time to go,” she says while pushing the other members away, letting Saida be alone again.

 

~

 

Dahyun has a hard time getting comfortable again. Still, it feels nice to be here with Sana in her arms, the slow drawl of Sana’s soft breaths as the older girl falls asleep on top of her being a lullaby.

 

“I love you,” she says for the second time, pressing a kiss against Sana’s temple before closing her eyes to try and sleep some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm BACK :D
> 
> since it's been so long, i wanted to point something out: dahyun saying 'i love you' parallels sana's and, yes, this is the first (and second!) time dahyun says it to her. i ended up reading back the other chapters to make sure that this chap wasn't out of place or anything and, honestly, it's weird going back on my own work and just liking it without judging it. it's as if i wasn't the writer lol. and then i got up to end and was like "WHERE'S THE REST OF IT" before remembering, oh yeah, I'M the one writing this lmaoo


	14. we've got a forever in our hearts

After a total of five minutes of trying to think of how the hell she’s going to confront of two youngest, Jihyo finally realized what was the best thing she could do right now. And that decision was to not.

 

“You remember when you were sad about not being the leader because you wanted to do leader-like things?” Jihyo says in a slightly high-pitch voice that just made her more suspicious.

 

Jeongyeon narrows her eyes at her.

 

“Now’s your chance!” Jihyo says before pushing Jeongyeon closer to Chaeyu’s door.

 

“H-hey!” Jeongyeon complains, a bit of fear in her eyes at what ungodly things she might see if she opens the door now. “You can’t just make me go alone!”

 

“Oh, you’re right!” Jihyo manages to nab Nayeon before she can run off. “ _Both_ of you can go!”

 

Jeongyeon looks at Nayeon for help, but Nayeon just shrugs.

 

“Make sure they’re safe!” Jihyo says before skirting out of the hallway. “I’ll make sure Sana doesn’t accidentally burn the place down!”

 

Jeongyeon just sighs. She looks at the door and hesitates.

 

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Nayeon offers.

 

Jeongyeon cringes. “Please don’t say _scissors_ right now.”

 

Nayeon can’t help but laugh a little at that. “I didn’t mean it like that, but fine. I’ll go in.”

 

She gets a little bit closer to Chaeyu’s bedroom door. She knocks softly once, twice, and then quickly takes a step backwards, mentally preparing herself of her image of her cute little babies be completely ruined.

 

Tzuyu opens the door immediately, and she… doesn’t look like she just woke up. Her hair’s all done up and she even has a little bit of makeup on. She raises an eyebrow at the two girls. “What’s up?”

 

Nayeon tentatively looks inside the room, only to find Chaeyoung right behind Tzuyu. She, too, has a bit of makeup done, thought her hair’s a little messy. Not sex-messy though, just bed-messy.

 

“Is breakfast done?” Tzuyu asks, and she seems so innocent that Nayeon instinctively knows that it’s an act. “Chaeng and I are hungry.”

 

“Y-yeah, Sana should be done by now,” Jeongyeon tells them.

 

The two guilty youngsters walk out of their room and start making their way downstairs.

 

Nayeon gives a look to Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon glances inside the youngins room and sees nothing out of the ordinary, except for a video game console that had been left carelessly on the floor.

 

And on one of the consoles was a familiar blurry sticker, placed there as a way to tell that it's Jeongyeon’s.

 

~

 

“Video games,” Tzuyu informs everyone all of a sudden after they had all finished their breakfast in an awkward silence. “We were playing video games.”

 

“A little loud for video games…” Momo says, trying to stop a laugh from escaping her lips.

 

“Aggressive video games,” Tzuyu says this time without missing a beat. “Still video games.”

 

Jeongyeon remembers that she had seen her console in their room. A few mental images pass through her head. She vows to never play video games ever again, or at least until she goes out and buys a new console. So, she'll never play video games ever, _ever_ again, or until next weak.

 

Momo takes out her phone and plays an audio of some _very_ loud moaning, stifling a laugh when everyone hears a voice that's clearly Tzuyu call out for Chaeng."

 

A flash of fear passes through Tzuyu’s eyes before her confidence comes back. “You can’t prove that was us. There's probably a bunch of couples with those names.”

 

“Oh, I can-” Momo says but Jihyo just steals her phone and deletes the audio before Momo can even begin to try and get it back.

 

“Video games!” Jihyo says a little too loud. “Let’s just all decide that it was video games and move on with our lives, m'kay?” Barely a second passes. “Great! I’m going to my room,” Jihyo says before grabbing Mina’s hand and pulling her away.

 

~

 

“The concert’s tomorrow, so did you finish the song?” Sana asks Dahyun, practically falling down next to her in the sofa.

 

“Mostly…” Dahyun hesitates to answer. “I’ve made so many changes, I feel like I’m not prepared enough. I’ve barely even practiced the full thing because I kept making so many last minute changes.”

 

“I can help you practice,” Sana offers.

 

“But it’s supposed to be a _surprise_ ,” Dahyun whines.

 

“I already saw it though,” Sana says with a soft smile. “I really like it, by the way. Let’s make it our best song, okay?”

 

Dahyun can’t help but smile at that, turning her gaze away from her so that maybe her heart can calm down a little bit.

 

“We can make it a duet!” Sana offers, the idea making her eyes sparkle with wonder at how it could go.

 

“How are you supposed to learn all the lines in a day?”

 

“Are you challenging me, Dubu?” Sana gives her that signature pout, which is annoying because it just makes her look so goddamn _kissable_.

 

Dahyun’s smile just widens.

 

~

 

Dahyun looks nervously at the waiting crowd that’s going by their seats. There’s still an hour before the show starts and she had just realized that she was performing to them the first song she’s ever made. What if Once didn’t like it? What if it caused speculations that they were going to start doing solo projects outside of the group? What if- what if rumors started about them disbanding and this being the first signs of it?

 

“You okay there, Dahyun-ah?” a male voice from behind her asks, and the familiar sound of his voice almost brings tears to her eyes when she realizes who it is.

 

“Myungsoo?” Dahyun turns around and, sure enough, her big brother was standing there, that calming smile on his face that never failed to make her feel supported and love, now more than ever.

 

“Myungsoo- _oppa_ ,” he corrects cheekily, immediately giving her a hug.

 

Dahyun hugs him back tightly. He smells of spring flowers, he smells of a home she hasn’t been in so long. His hugs feel like a memory and she hopes that she’ll never forget it. When she pulls away, she sees Sana standing a little bit away from them, a pleased smile on her face at the two siblings.

 

“He texted me that he wanted to surprise you, so I made sure he could see you before the concert started,” Sana explains.

 

“I’ve talked to Sana before, but you still need to introduce us again,” Myungsoo encourages her. “I’ve only known her as your _friend_.”

 

Dahyun nods, understanding what he means. “Myungsoo... _oppa_ , this is my girlfriend, Sana. And Sana-yah, this is my older brother, Myungsoo.”

 

Sana feels her heart pounding against her chest, this sudden euphoria coursing through her.

 

“Thank you for always being there for my sister,” Myungsoo tells Sana. “I’m glad she’s found someone as caring as you to love.”

 

Sana kisses Dahyun’s cheek, and she’s never known how such a simple gesture can feel so intimate. “I’m the one who’s glad she found me.”

 

~

 

That wasn’t the end of all the surprises Sana had prepared for Dahyun. They had planned to sing Dahyun’s song together, with the recorded instrumental playing in the background, but Sana had managed to somehow convince a couple staff members to go the extra mile and get a piano. Well, getting it wasn't the problem. The problem was keeping it a secret and somehow sneaking it in without anyone noticing.

 

The girls had finished performing a few songs and were catching their breath, talking to the crowd about the songs and what they meant to them. Dahyun was sitting at the edge of the concert stage, the light shining softly on her and giving a halo effect over her.

 

“Dahyun-ah also has started writing her own songs!” Chaeyoung says all of a sudden, earning cheers from their fans.

 

Dahyun takes it that that’s her cue to start talking, and Chaeyoung walks to her and passes her the microphone. “That was supposed to be a surprise!” Dahyun whines playfully.

 

“I taught her all she knows!” Chaeyoung says through the microphone before walking a little bit away. She looks at the end of the stage and finds an awaiting staff member, signaling to him to bring the instrument.

 

“It was fun writing it. I had a lot on my mind when I was writing it so I kept editing it and changing things, but I think I’m finally satisfied with it,” Dahyun says just to say anything, binding herself some time before she has to get up and perform it.

 

“Talk to them about what it’s about!” Sana says from somewhere behind her, and Dahyun can’t help but smile at that.

 

“It’s about Sana-yah,” Dahyun says. She looks through the front row of the crowd and spots Myungsoo, who smiles proudly at her and nods at her to continue. “I’ve learned a lot about myself in the time I’ve known her.”

 

Dahyun turns to look at Sana, but she can’t help but feel a little confused why she’s sitting right by a piano. Also, when did a whole-ass _piano_ get here?!

 

“Surprise?” Sana giggles cutely at Dahyun’s confused expression.

 

~

 

In a perfect world, Dahyun would have been able to play each note perfectly, but she honestly couldn't really care. It sounds good--feels good--singing out all the words her heart used to have trouble saying.

 

The light was lowered and less glaring for the sake of ambiance. Dahyun would occasionally look up to see Sana, who was singing right by her, and she couldn’t help but feel love and affection bloom in her heart for her. A lock of Sana’s hair kept falling out of place and dangling by her nose, and her makeup was a little smudged from the dancing performances they did earlier, but she still looked perfect.

 

“ _Maybe we’re forever, maybe we’re infinite_ ,” Dahyun sang the ending chorus, smiling as their audience tries to sing along despite having just heard the song for the first time. “ _It’s always love when it’s you._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoyoyo i'm BACK!  
> btw, if you follow my other saida works, i've decided to finish them one-by-one because i realized that focusing on multiple works at the same time will not end well...  
> for now, "maybe" will be the only fic i'm actively working on, and after i finish it i'll continue to the next. love you!! i hope you didn't miss me too much~


End file.
